Life is too unexpected
by ToriBennet16
Summary: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow yaoi fanfiction. Many unexpected twists to the story, hope you enjoy.
1. Surprise

Life is Too Unexpected

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. I do, however, own the story. Reader discretion advised.

Please enjoy.

"Ulquiorra?" Yells Grimmjow from the other side of the hall.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" I reply; his irritating voice piercing my ears like a dozen knives.

Sprinting to catch up with me he asks, "Where's Lord Aizen?" His smirk so wide its nearly at his ears.

 _He annoys me._

"Have you been living in a cave? He is in the world of the living fighting against those retched Soul Reapers."

"Oh. That's right." He murmurs; his grin growing wider by the second. "Where are you heading then?"

"I don't believe it is any of your concern where I am headed, Grimmjow." I reply with a glare permanently planted on my face.

"Hahaha." He cackles. "You will never make any friends with a face like that."

"Friends are a liability. The petty words of comfort they speak, when you are afraid or upset, have no meaning; the words are only spoken because of the terms of friendship."

"Geez, what got your pants in a twist?" His face turning cloudy after my last comment.

"Who said I'm wearing pants?" I whisper in his ear. I pull away from him and walk away; the expression on his face satisfying me beyond belief.

 _That will keep him occupied for a while._

 _3 hours later._

After speaking with the prisoner, Orihime, I head back to my room.

 _It's about time I got some rest._

I unlock the door to my room and head inside. Closing the door behind me and locking it again, I start to take of my robes.

"It wouldn't kill Lord Aizen to get some more comfortable clothes." I mutter to myself.

"I'll be sure to tell him that when he gets back." Says Grimmjow from behind me.

Startled, I turn around to face him; his body stretched out across my bed with his shirt hanging open, showing his hollow hole and his ranking number. His sharp features obscured by the shadows casting off one of the bedposts; his head resting on his hand and his light blue hair covering part of his face as he looks at me.

For a moment I completely forgot that I was naked, so I move my hands to cover up my crotch.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" I inquire; my face gradually heating up as he runs his eyes over my body.

"Well." He says as he sits up with his feet hanging over the edge of the bed. "I guess you weren't lying about having no underwear. I'll bare that in mind from now on."

"You didn't answer my question." I push; trying not to be distracted by his foolish words.

"Come on, Ulquiorra. Isn't it obvious? I want you." He grins, as he gets up and walks towards me.

"Don't be stupid... Wait what?" I question as the cogs in my head keep turning.

He walks over to me and grabs my chin; our 6 inch height difference causing him to lean down quite a bit.

"You're so innocent, Ulquiorra. It makes me want you even more." He chuckles.

Before I can respond, Grimmjow leans in and kisses me; feeling a cold, metallic sensation around my wrists.

 _Bastard._

I pull back and attempt to kick him, however he anticipates my move and he grabs me and pins me to the bed.

"Grimmjow, what are you playing at?" I scream at him; hoping he will stop these disgusting acts.

Leaning down, he nibbles my earlobe and starts to grind his erection on my arse,

"Stop this, Grimmjow!" I plead.

 _I can't believe he made me sink to this level._

"No, Ulquiorra. I need you to see what it is like to have friends." He giggles.

"Do friends rape their friends?" I counter. However, his movements don'.t stop, If anything, they increase. A moment later he reached around my stomach and started playing with my cock. Without me wanting it to, my breath caught in my throat; rendering me breathless for a few seconds. I soon snap out of my breathless state and I start to pant. My body reacting in irrational ways.

From behind me, I hear Grimmjow removing his clothes; his grip still tight on my arms.

"Grimmjow! I am ordering you to stop." I continue. If I weren't in power binding handcuffs then he would be dead right now.

Feeling a sharp pain run through my body I notice that Grimmjow has inserted one of his fingers into me. Sensing my panic, Grimmjow crushes me further into the bed with his body; our sweaty, bare skin rubbing against each other. As Grimmjow inserts another finger and increases his pace, I unintentionally let out a loud moan; my pride and honour as a man slowly slipping away from me.

"Looks like you're enjoying it." Smirks Grimmjow. "Maybe I should take it to the next level." He continues, as his fingers are replaced by something much bigger; his cock demanding entrance and stretching me more than I ever thought I could be.

As I slowly adjusts to his size, he starts to pound into me; his cock hitting my prostate each time. Our moans echoing around my fairly empty room. myself, as a single tears rolls down m facemy hands but notice they are still in the handcuffs.

I try and tell Grimmjow to stop, however, all that comes of my mouth are a bunch of noises that are foreign to me.

Suddenly, Grimmjow lifts up my right leg and places it over his shoulder; causing me to lie on my side and stretching me out even more. Moving even faster now, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. His beautiful pools of blue burning holes inside of me, making my heart pound.

 _What am I thinking? Why do I feel like I'm enjoying this?_

"Ulquiorra." Huffs Grimmjow between moans. "I'm going to cum."

His words strike me like a sword through my chest. "No. You can't." I mumble back. However, even I felt on the edge of release. I try and hold it back but when Grimmjow's movements speed up, we both cum at the same time.

Leaving me sprawled out helplessly over the bed, he gathers all of his clothes up and heads for the door.

Just before leaving, he looks at me and whispers, "Thanks." Then he closes my door and I just lay there; listening to his retreating footsteps.

Remaining in the same position, I try and move my hands but notice they are still in the handcuffs.

"Why, Grimmjow?" I ask myself, as a single tear rolls down my cheek. myself, as a single tears rolls down my face.

"Cut!" Yells the director as Grimmjow waltzes back onto the set; a camera man releasing the handcuffs around my wrists and me wiping away my tears, hoping no one saw me crying.

As I start to get dressed into my normal clothes, ready to head home, Grimmjow walks up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"When the director and producer said make this scene believable, they didn't mean for you to actually have sex with me." I whisper to him as I pull on my black skinny jeans.

"That's the only way I can make it believable." Smirks Grimmjow; slapping my arse in the process.

"Will you stop that." I grumble to him. Hoping to keep our physical relationship, outside of work, a secret.

An even wider grin on his face, Grimmjow wraps his arms around my slender waist and brings his face to my neck. "I want them to know that you're mine."

Growling at his wolf like possessiveness, I push him away and scowl at him. "Like anyone would go for me anyway." I mumble.

Hearing footsteps getting closer to us, I hear the director share some stern words with Grimmjow. Not caring in the least, and internally smiling to myself, I head out of the door at the back of the set and walk to the exit of the film studio; leaving the events of the day behind me.

 _Grimmjow will, undoubtedly call when he notices I'm gone. Such a bother._

After walking for about five minutes, I reach my favourite cafe, which is just up the road from my apartment. I push the door open and step inside; the fresh smell of coffee and chocolate hitting my nose the instant I get inside.

"Hey there, Ulquiorra!" Yells Ichigo from behind the desk.

"Hi Ichigo." I reply, stepping up to place my order.

"Usual?" The bright haired boy asks. I nod as he inputs the order into the computer and I hand him the money. "How is the filming going?"

"*Sighs* It's going alright. It's very tiring and Grimmjow doesn't make it any easier." I explain, feeling a bit better after talking with someone about it. Ichigo has always been there for me. He has listened to my countless complaints about my job. I love my job, but sometimes it becomes too much for me.

"I'm sure it will get easier. Just think about all of the people waiting for 'Bleach' to come out. Fans have been waiting for this series for God only knows how long." Ichigo comforts as he hands me my Mocha Latte.

"Thanks a lot, Ichigo." I smile; taking my leave shortly after, and just as expected, Grimmjow calls me. However, I ignore him and take a sip of my frothy drink and head home.

Just as I reach my apartment building, I notice a very tall man leaning against the wall next to the entrance

.When he hears my approach, the man looks up at me; his eyes hidden by the shadow casted over his face from his hood. With his hands in his pockets, he storms over to me and then grabs me, flinging me over his shoulder, causing me to drop my beloved drink

"Put me down, Grimmjow." I snap at him; me hitting his back as he carries me into the apartment complex. Halfway up the stairs to the third floor I decide that the only way to make him put me down will be to shock him.

 _And I know just the way._

I've never done anything like this before so I hope it works. Trying not to make any sudden movement, I slowly lower my hands to his firm butt and smack him as hard as I can.

My plan worked perfectly because he puts me down and removes his hood so that I can see his face; a pissed off Grimmjow standing in front of me, our awkward stare off drawing attention from the other people in building. Even my neighbour, Nnoitra and his boyfriend Tesla, decided to come and see what all of the commotion is about.

I look at Nnoitra to try and get his help but he just stands there giggling, Tesla cuddled up to his chest with a huge blush on his face. Following the direction of my gaze, Grimmjow notices Nnoitra and becomes even more pissed off than he was just a moment ago. So, for the second time this afternoon, he lifts me up, but in a bridal carry this time, and storms over to my apartment; kicking the door to get it open.

I stare at my broken door in anger and then back at the man holding me. "You're paying for that." I grumble.

"Don't piss me off next time and it won't happen." He growls back through gritted teeth whilst leading me to my bedroom and flinging me on the bed.

"Oh for fuck sake! Will you just calm down!" His body stiffens at my raised voice, before he slams the door shut and starts to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"Why?" He questions.

"Because Nnoitra has a boyfriend. Couldn't you see that?" I point out, stating the obvious which has become a habit with this man.

"So what?" He screams; turning around to face me.

No words form in my mouth for my mind is distracted by Grimmjow's muscles, which ripple every time he takes in a breath. I lower my gaze to his trousers which are tented by his obvious boner. Feeling my face heat up I will myself to look away before Grimmjow notices. But I was too late. Grimmjow crawls onto the and on top of me, caging me under his strong body.

Leaning down he whispers, 'When you make that kind of face it drives me crazy." His voice a deep rumble that sends shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Grimm-" I start before he promptly silences me with his lips; his warm tongue battling my lips for entry. I soon give in to his relentlessness and he takes my mind into a hazy world of pleasure as he starts to grind against me. His fingers fumbling with my belt to get my jeans off. After pulling off my jeans, Grimmjow moves to my shirt and rips it open, causing the buttons to go flying in all directions.

"You're paying for that too." I speak, breathlessly, into our kiss. He merely smirks before pulling off my pants, and his, and then moving my legs so that they are positioned on his shoulders. Pulling away from the kiss, he brings two fingers to my lips and tells me to suck, so I do; my tongue circling his fingers, wetting them as much as possible before he removes them from my mouth and brings them to my entrance. He pushes his fingers into me and then curls his fingers up. Hitting the nerves along the walls inside of me.

Grimmjow prepares me for about a minute before removing his fingers from inside of me, causing me to whimper in disappointment. Not long after, he positions his throbbing cock at my entrance. Just before he enters, someone slams open the door to my bedroom.

Jumping in shock at the sudden intrusion, me and Grimmjow look up and notice someone in the doorway; the darkness of my apartment making it difficult to tell who it is.

"Ulquiorra?" Asks the person in the doorway. The voice surprisingly familiar to me. "I noticed your front door was broken, so I wanted to know if you were okay."

Before I could answer, the man turned on the light, causing the whole room to illuminate in a yellow light. I squint as my eyes adjust to the sudden intrusion of light, however, my eyes widen in shock when I see who the stranger is.

 _Oh no..._

"Well now..." Started Gin Ichimaru; a mysterious smile plaguing his lips.

"Gin... What are you doing hear?" I question, the room suddenly feeling very cold, so I wrap my arms around myself.

"What the FUCK are _you_ doing hear?" Shouts Grimmjow, his face red with fury as he pulls away from me, gets off the bed and stands in front of me; protecting my naked body from prying eyes.

Gin, licking his lips with his serpent like tongue, moves further into the room and tries to peer around Grimmjow to look at me but Grimmjow pushes him away in a fit of anger.

"I am merely here to see my little submissive, Ulquiorra." Murmurs Gin.

"I told you, Gin. It was only a fling that I had with you and Sousuke. I'm not with you two anymore." I say, my speech barely audible as the truth is finally revealed to Grimmjow.

I can't look up at him, but I know that Grimmjow is looking at me. "Ulquiorra?" He breaths; his voice frighteningly sad.

Finally, I force myself to face him and when I do I immediately regret it. His eyes are filled with sadness and betrayal, their normally bright blue has faded to a dull grey.

"This was before me and you met, Grimmjow. I didn't cheat on you if that's what you are thinking." I explain to him. After hearing my words, there is still a hint of sadness in his expression, but most of it has been taken over by anger.

 _Why did he have to return to Japan?_

"Gin, what is taking so long?" Came another voice from the hallway leading to my room. Then, behind Gin appeared Gin's companion, Sousuke Aizen.

"Two people?" Yells Grimmjow. "What the hell do you want with Ulquiorra?"

Without answering, Gin mutters something to Aizen and then they both enter my room; Gin grabbing Grimmjow and throwing him onto the couch in the corner of my room. He then gets out a bit of rope and looks at it mischievously. "This was meant to be for Ulquiorra, but Aizen can hold him down whilst I have my way with him." He states as he punches Grimmjow, making him dizzy, then ties his arms and legs together so he can't move.

"Grimmjow!" I scream, trying to snap him out of his dazed state. Meanwhile, Aizen creeps up beside me, whilst I'm distracted, and grabs my arms; undoing his belt and using it to tie my arms to the headboard. Me kicking and screaming for him to let go of me.

"Shh." He breaths into my ear, making me flinch. He then decides to bite my earlobe, making me cry out, but my sounds are briefly cut off by Gin's lips forcefully pressing into mine; the two tall men biting my over sensitive skin and then caressing it with their hot, wet tongues.

"Please-" I start, not being able to finish as Aizen takes control of my mouth and Gin taking over from where Aizen left off.

"Please what?" Smirks Gin, his tongue snaking across my muscles towards my cock. "Please suck my cock, master. Is that what you were going to say?" Without waiting for an answer, Gin takes my cock into his mouth; his tongue hitting the place that is most pleasurable for me.

"Look at your lover, Grimmjow." Aizen says to Grimmjow, raising his voice so that he is heard by the blue haired man.

Grimmjow refused to look up and that's when I notice his shoulders shaking wildly and droplets of water falling onto his muscular legs.

"Grimmjow." I say; tears of my own forming in the corners of my eyes. I close my eyes and as I do so I feel the warm tears streak down my face, disappearing from my face and onto the bed. When I open them again, Grimmjow is looking at me, an angry expression painted on his tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." I mouth to him. Suddenly, I feel teeth dig into my cock as Gin starts to nibble on my skin. This draws a sharp breath from me as my attention is brought back to the two men touching me.

After a few minutes of licking and biting, the two men start to strip themselves of their clothing. Once fully naked Aizen wastes no time with crawling in-between my legs and thrusting his cock deep inside of me, causing me to cry out in pain, for I wasn't prepared. Gin then took place at my head, forcing his cock into my mouth, shoving it so far back that I almost choke, but I manage to prevent myself from doing so.

 _I don't want this. I want Grimmjow._

I think to myself. That's when I hear a crash come from my kitchen. Soon after, a dishevelled Grimmjow appears in the entrance of bedroom doorway, the scariest look carved into his features. Somehow, he had managed to escape the room. Maybe he used a kitchen knife to free him self. I don't know, but I'm scared for Gin and Aizen right now.

Storming over to my bed, Grimmjow cracks his knuckles and then takes a swing at Aizen; the sound of his nose cracking radiates off the bedroom walls. Aizen hurtled back and crumpled to the floor clutching his nose and crying out in agony whilst blood pours through the gaps in his fingers.

Grimmjow then moves onto the next man, who is now cowering in the corner of the room. Gin brings his arms up to protect his face from the on coming impact, however, Grimmjow delivers the blow with a kick to his stomach. Gin collapses to the floor, vomit flying out of his mouth as he tries to find a chance to breath from the massive winding he just collected.

Leaving the two men to it, Grimmjow returns to me and unties my aching arms from bed; wrapping his arms around me in a tight yet gentle embrace, as if he never wants to let go again.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to me.

"No, I'm sorry." I counter, the feeling that I am to blame, for all of this, taking over my mind as I burst into a fit of tears.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got you." Grimmjow comforts as he wraps me up in a sheet and then continues to clothe himself. Shortly afterwards, he picks me up in a bridal carry, again, and then walks out of my apartment.

"Where are we going?" I question; feeling drowsy all of a sudden.

"To my home, where I can keep you safe." He replies.

"Okay." I smile up at him before promptly falling asleep in his arms.

 _This is where I want to be._

"Urg." I groan, when I come to from my long sleep; my whole body comforted by a warm sensation. I look around, my eyes still trying to focus on my where about The smell of roses tickling my nose, but making me relax more.

My emerald irises finally focus and I notice I'm in a bath; the warmth comforting me emanates from the water I'm laying in.

"You are finally awake." Breaths a low and mysterious voice from behind me. At this moment I realise there are a strong pair of arms wrapped around my midsection; the man's fingers tracing an infinity sign on the muscles of my stomach.

"Mmm." I moan back. My mind starting to go fuzzy again. Without me wanting it to, my mind replays all of the memories of which occurred earlier on; my mind snapping out of its daze. Panic rushing through my body as my breath quickens.

"Shh." Sooths the voice behind me. "You're safe now, Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow?" I ask, and in return he nibbles the tip of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Just relax. I'm here with you."

"How long have I been in here?" I question, after I realise my skin is all shrivelled up.

"A while." Grimmjow replies; me sensing the smile he has on his face as he grabs some soap and a sponge; pouring the soap onto the sponge and the rubbing my shoulders with it.

"What are you doing?" I mutter as I lean my head back on his broad shoulders.

"Cleansing you of other men." Grimmjow grumbles, as if he is recalling the previous events.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Very."

We stay in the bath for another thirty minutes; Grimmjow rubbing soap all over my body and me trying not to fall asleep in his warm embrace. He pulls me out of his bath and sits me down on the edge of the tub; towel drying me as if I am kid. Once we are both dry he, once again carries me to his room, where a king sized bed, with burgundy pillows and an ivory duvet, is set. All around his room are ornate headstones of ancient roman and Greek leaders, which are placed on golden marble stands; showing off the amount of money he has. His walls are also burgundy, with gold and black vintage patterns emerging from the corners of the walls. The most interesting, and creepy, thing in his room, is a floor to ceiling portrait of me sleeping in my bed; with half of my naked body hanging out of the duvet. My face looking very calm and at peace. Also, surrounding my portrait are rows of candles which only serve to give everything an even more creepy atmosphere.

"Uh, Grimmjow." I start. "Why is there a giant painting of me in your room?"

Grinning he replies, "Why do you think?" As he continues over to his bed. Placing me down upon the silken sheets, Grimmjow wastes no in taking my lips with his; his warm tongue demanding for entrance as he glides his fingers up the inside of my right leg. Breaking away from the kiss, I gasp his name and he bites my neck, almost drawing blood.

Looking into my eyes with his deep pools of blue, Grimmjow whispers, "Lets finish cleansing you, shall we?" as he takes hold of my hard cock and starts playing with it; as he puts two of his fingers inside on me, sliding them in and out slowly to prepare me.

After I'm prepared, Grimmjow positions himself at my entrance, giving me a sense of Deja vu.

"You ready?" Grimmjow asks; his concern for me making him look adorable.

I nod my head in response. That was all he needed, for he pushes into me. The tip of his cock hitting my prostate when his whole length enters my body. I cry out his name when he starts to move in and out of me; the pleasure driving me insane.

"Grimmjow." I breath as he starts to pick up the pace.

Grimmjow replies by running his tongue along my bottom lip; him moving his mouth to cover the marks left over by Gin and Aizen. The pleasure becoming most unbearable, I start to claw at his back; my black nails digging into his tanned skin.

"Mmm..." Grimmjow moans in pleasure and then suddenly pounds harder into me; the sound of skin hitting skin echoing off the walls.

Soon, I start to feel a build up of pleasure in the pit of my stomach.

"Grimmjow..." I breath. "I'm... I'm going to... cum." Finding it hard to talk between moans. Grinning, he takes hold of the base of my cock, preventing me from being able to cum.

Leaning in to whisper in my ear he says, "Not yet. Wait until I tell you to." His breath tickling my ear; his hips thrusting into me at an alarming rate and his tight grip at the base of my cock causing me even more torture.

"Please... Grimmjow!" I yell; not being able to take it anymore.

"Wait!" He growls. A few strokes later I feel Grimmjow tense up; his hot cum pouring into me as his cock twitches inside of me. Ending my torture, Grimmjow finally releases my cock, my white fluid coating my sweat slicked belly as my moans fill the room. My body shuddering whilst coming down from my orgasm.

Out of breath, Grimmjow collapses on top of me; getting himself covered in my hot seed.

After recovering Grimmjow props himself up and smirks at me, again. "Now then." He starts; his tone causing me to gulp.

"W-what?" I stutter.

Without replying, he pushes my legs up to my head and re-enters me.

 _I can see I won't be getting any sleep._


	2. My Life

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to write the second chapter today because I had nothing else to do. This is just a quick a short chapter informing you of what happens after the incident in the first chapter. Please enjoy and favourite this story if you want more.**

 **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They are all property of Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Two weeks after the incident with Gin Ichimaru and Sousuke Aizen, I return back to my apartment; expecting my front door to still be broken and for there to be blood and vomit everywhere. However, when I arrived, my door had been fixed and my apartment cleaned from top to bottom.

 _Thanks Grimm._

I thought to myself, as I started the kettle to make myself some instant coffee.

After making my coffee, I take a moment to lean against the kitchen counter and trail my eyes across my entire apartment.

When you enter the apartment, you are greeted with a hallway, coated in teal and black paint along each of the walls. When you reach the end of the hallway, it opens up into a kitchen-dining room-sitting room; the kitchen containing an open bar that looks out into the sitting room. As you walk into the sitting room, there are two sets of wooden stairs leading down towards the two sofas which face a silver, 52" flat screen tv. Just before you head down the steps, towards the sitting room, the is a black wood table with two black wood chairs on either of the shorter sides or the table. This whole area had similar colours to the hallway, however, instead of the black paint being on the borders, they were painted to look like swarms of bats coming down from the corners of the ceiling; flying around a giant tree, painted on the wall just behind the tv. To the right of the giant open space were three separate doors. The first one lead to a bathroom, of which was painted in a normal ivory colour, with black tiles along the wall with the shower set up against it. The second door led to his library/study room, where he kept all of his movies and books; the occasional picture of a moon, with bats flying through it, placed along the walls.

 _Wow... I love bats._

The third door led to his bedroom, which contained an en suite bathroom, similar to the other one; it being for his use only. His bedroom contained different colours to the rest of his apartment. Where the other rooms where teal and black, his bedroom was a hunter green colour with light green, leafy vines curling along the four walls; the image and colours meant for depicting a forest. In the centre on his room was a wooden, four post bed with hunter green covers and white leaves scattered at the bottom to make it look like they had just fallen from a tree. In the left hand corner of his room was a white vintage sofa that looked like it should be in a lounge bar; again, hunter green pillows placed on the top of it. Along the other walls were chests of draws and on the right of his king sized bed, was a walk in wardrobe; obviously containing all of his clothes, shoes and any other items he felt should be stored in there.

After walking my apartment a few times, finishing my coffee in the process, I flop down onto one of the black sofas in my sitting room and switch on the television; an episode of Jeremy Kyle coming to life on the screen.

After a few minutes of watching really stupid people make a fool of themselves, my mind wanders to work. They had just finished filming the last episode of 'Bleach Yaoi Addition'; the opening premier to the series taking place in a couple of days. The producers and the directors finalising anything they thought would need adjusting. He had to admit to himself, he wasn't looking forward to the premier. The amount of people, that would be attending, scared him. He hated large crowds of people. Their screaming and constant demands for autographs almost made him punch someone the last time he went to one. What made it worse was that Grimmjow was away on holiday with his friend Starrk, which is why he had to come home early for Grimmjow was heading off today.

 _Lucky bastard._

Tilting my head back onto the sofa, I let out a long sigh as I try to release all my worries from the shoulders. Hearing a yell come from the tv, I am slowly brought back to the commotion being played out before me; a fat man was kneeling down in front of a very ugly fat woman, holding out a ring towards her and asking if she will marry him. His stupid farmer like voice making Jeremy declare his annoyance for the couple, as they start making out, by sighing deeply and asking if they had to do that here. This made him laugh. He loved watching this show. It made him feel like he had less problems in his life.

Shaking my head, I get off the sofa, whilst turning up the volume to the tv, and I stroll towards the kitchen; opening the fridge and taking out a pack of beer that I had bought on the way home from Grimmjow's. Rummaging around for a bottle opener, I feel my phone vibrate in my back jeans pocket. Ignoring the person calling me, I open my first bottle to one of my favourite beverages and start to down the amber liquid; feeling my belly warm up as the alcohol enters my system. A strong smell of Becks filling my nose and making me relax as I wonder back to the sofa.

After a few hours of loafing around on the sofa in front of even more Jeremy Kyle episodes, I get another phone call. Deciding it might be important, I grab it off the arm of the sofa and, without seeing who it is, I answer it.

"Ulquiorra speaking." I state; taking my monotone voice when conversing with people I don't like.

"Ulquiorra!" Screams and over excited director.

"What do you want, Byakuya?" I grumble, keeping my stoic tone; still concentrating on Jeremy having a go at a mother that abused her son.

"Wow. I guess you will always be grumpy, even when you are on your own." Byakuya complains, his voice trying to suppress his laugh at his ridiculousness.

"What do you want, Byakuya?" I continue; me wanting this conversation to end faster than it started.

"Well." The man starts, quickly forgetting the brief little spat at each other. "Everything has been finalised and the opening premier is at about eight tomorrow night, so we need you to be ready and there on time."

Sighing I reply, "Great. I'll see what I can do." Before hanging up and chucking my phone onto the opposite sofa.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I thought; trying to figure a way out of this situation. The last thing he wanted tomorrow was to be carted off to prison for assaulting one, or more, of his fans. It's not that he doesn't appreciate his fans, he just doesn't like their rowdy behaviour.

"Right." I say out loud; suddenly deciding that I want to go for a run. Jogging to my room, I head into my wardrobe and grab my white Nike running shoes, white jogging bottoms and a my white running cotton shirt.

Heading back into the living room, I grab my phone and my house keys, shoving them into my right pocket and zipping it up so they don't fall out whilst I'm running.

I turn off the tv before doing some stretches in the hallway and then walking out of my apartment. When I'm outside the apartment complex, I check my digital watch to see what time it is before setting up the pedometer and taking off, in a light jog, down the street.

After about ten minutes, I increase my pace slightly as I let my mind wonder and let my feet do all the work. Increasing the pace even more I start to feel the strain of not having run for a few weeks; it having been part of my old morning and evening routine. However, I quickly overcome the strain in my legs as I get back into the swing of things. Before I knew it, I had run around the entire four acre park in the centre of town, at least five times.

I was incredibly fit. I used to always run at least three times a day back when I was a college student. But now... I barely get the chance; my job taking up too many hours of my day, although I still manage to fit in at least one run every now and then. So lets just say that I am a bit out of shape.

Circling around the park a few more times, I finally break a bit of a sweat, so I decide to slow my pace until I reach a steady walk. Walking over to a bench, I sit down and stretch my arms out on the back of it.

As the minutes go by, I look down at my watch, realising I have been out for almost three hours; the warm, 7 o'clock sun peaking through the clouds as the early workers get in their cars and head off to work.

"Time to go back then." I whisper to myself; not wanting to walk home but not really having a choice.

Setting off once again, I hop back into a fast jog and head home.

On the way back, I decide to pop into the cafe that Ichigo works at to see if he is there. Noticing him through the window of the cafe, I knock on the door and enter; distracting him from his cleaning.

With a smile on his face he puts down his mop and walks over to me. "Hey Ulqui. How ya doing?" He greets, taking my hand and giving me a pat on the back in a man hug.

"I'm good. How are you?" I reply; a genuine smile plastered on my face.

"I'm good thanks. Just cleaning the cafe before I open it up for the day." He explains, pointing to the items behind him. He turns back and nods at me, "You been out running?"

"Yeah. Just thought I would get out to distract myself."

"What time did you leave?"

"About four in the morning." I state, peering down at my watch.

Letting out a whistle Ichigo replies, "Dude. You do too much."

"I know." I nod my head in agreement.

"Do you want a drink?" Asks Ichigo; breaking the silence that had formed a minute ago.

"I'm good thanks. I left my wallet at home as well, so I wouldn't be able to pay for it."

"That's fine. I'll make one on the house." Smiles Ichigo as he turns to head towards the giant coffee machine behind the counter.

Stopping him before he can prepare the mocha latte, I laugh, "Na, it's alright man. Thanks anyway."

Returning my smile Ichigo raises an eyebrow at my denial for the fantastic, smooth and frothy drink. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work. Have a good day, man." I wave at him before opening the door to take my leave.

"And you, mate." Ichigo yells after me.

 _God, he's such a nice friend._

After a couple of minutes, I arrive back at the apartment complex and jog up the stairs to my apartment. Reaching my door, I let out a small sigh as I notice a large package waiting outside my door.

"I wonder who this is from." I mutter to myself as I check the label on the box. Not recognising the address, I take my keys out of my right pocket and unlock my front door; lifting the delivery into my arms so that I can take it into my place.

"Morning Ulqui." I hear from behind me

Not bothering to look back I reply, "Hey Nnoitra." Before promptly closing the door with my foot. I stroll down the hallway and into the sitting room; placing my rather heavy package on the floor next to one of the sofas.

 _I'll open it later._

I tell myself as I drop my phone and keys onto the sofa before waltzing over to my bedroom. I strip myself of my running ware and chuck them into my laundry pile. Putting my shoes back into my wardrobe, I head straight for my en suite bathroom to take a shower.

After the rush of water warmed up, I stepped in and closed the glass door behind me; the steam fogging it up so that I can no longer see the rest of the room.

I take a while to allow the warm water to soak into my skin and sooth my, probably overworked, muscles before I grab my Head and Shoulders, all in one shampoo and rubbing it into my hair. I then grab my natural smelling Radox shower gel and rub it all over my body.

Feeling clean and refreshed, I turn off the water and move out of the shower; grabbing a soft black towel from the rack built into one of the walls. I dry myself before wrapping the towel around my midsection and leaving the bathroom.

I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a white polo shirt, a black hoody and some underwear, from my wardrobe. I get dressed and head back into the sitting room, suddenly remembering that I have a giant package by the side of my sofa. Not wanting to wait any longer, I grab a penknife from one of the kitchen draws and use the knife to cut open the tape; revealing many unwanted items inside of it. Trying my hardest not to just throw the whole damn thing away, I pull out a bunch of props that were used in the filming of 'Bleach Yaoi Addition'. I scrunch my nose up and chuck everything back into the large box the items were stored in.

 _I'll sell them later. I'm sure that some fans will want them._

Leaving the box where it is, I walk into the kitchen to prepare myself some food and make myself a coffee. Dashing over to the fridge, I notice that Grimmjow had it restocked; fresh food sitting on the shelves that were once empty. Grabbing some mushrooms, sausages, bacon and tomatoes, I opt for a full English breakfast. One of his favourites.

Breakfast and coffee prepared, I place everything on a tray and head back to my favourite spot on the sofa and grab the remote control; the screen lighting up and showing me my favourite show. It was as if the tv knew what I liked because it always opened up to it.

Grabbing my cutlery, I set about eating my breakfast; the warm food drowning out the bad mood from when I had opened that stupid box. I sat there listening to the endless commotion taking place on Jeremy Kyle's stage I polished off everything on my plate.

Draining the last drops of his coffee, with milk and three sugars, I take everything back into the kitchen, where I rinse everything off before putting it in the dishwasher. I stumbled back to the sofa, suddenly feeling the effects of going for a three hour run at four in the morning. I tried to keep my eyes open, but as time went by, I found myself passed out on the softness of the black fabric; the television's noises slowing fading away into a deathly silence.

* * *

I **know** **it** **wasn't** **that** **exciting** **but** **feel** **free** **to** **leave** **any** **comments** **for** **future** **chapters.**


	3. Awards for hell

**Follow Ulquiorra through the joys of the series' premier. A short chapter, but it outlines some of the back story for the future. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights reserved for Tite Kubo. I do how ever own the story so can no one take it, please :)**

* * *

The sweet smell of Champagne as the bubbly liquid pours down my throat. The sound of the limo's engine dying down as the driver pulls up outside Odeon cinema in Leister Square; hundreds of fans piling on top of each other to try and get the best view of the actors.

Taking another swig of the delicious alcohol in my hand, I pour myself another glass, from the bottle held in the wine, ice bucket, and step out of the limo. The second I take my first step on the red carpet, I get blinded by millions of cameras flashing in my face. The fans surrounding me screaming my name and trying to pounce on me.

 _Thank God for the security guards around here._

Being grabbed by Kenpachi, my personal body guard (at these events), I walk along the red carpet towards the very welcoming entrance to the cinema. Stepping inside the cinema, I glance around the place; trying to see if anything has changed since the last time I was here. Apparently the only thing that has changed is the amount of people that are here to enjoy the ceremony. The carpet which covers the entirety of the place is still the same burgundy colour, with specs of gold in it. The walls covered in elaborate golden flowers with cream boarders surrounding the main entrance's walls. The same grand staircase leading up to an open bar and lounge/smoking room, for the uptight rich people to go and enjoy boasting about their money.

Downing my fifth glass of Champagne, I stroll up the stairs towards the bar; hoping to grab a refill before I enter my own living hell.

 _If Byakuya didn't force me to be here, then I would be enjoying the Steve Wilkos show, at the moment._

I think, trying to hold back my tears and hoping that someone would come and save me from my torture.

Grabbing my refilled glass, I head back down to try and 'interact' with people, as Byakuya put it. Byakuya gave me a call before I got in the limo, telling me that I had to smile and be nice to people. So basically he was telling me to interact with creatures from the hells above.

"Ulquiorra!" Someone screams from the right of me.

Turning to see the person calling out my name, my eyes settle on a group of three people; the tallest man of the group waving his arms around like a tree blowing in wind.

 _Seriously... That's what he looks like._

Faking a smile, I slowly walk over towards the trio. "Hey Nnoitra. Hey Tesla. Hey Ichigo."

Wrapping he long, insect like arms around me, Nnoitra pulls me into a hug; my distaste for what he is doing causing me to just stand there like a statue.

"How you doing, man?" Asks Ichigo whilst pulling Nnoitra off me.

"Oh yeah, I'm great you know? Having a really good time being forced to be here by my stupid director." Me not bothering to hide my patent sarcasm.

With a genuine look of sympathy, Ichigo places a hand on my shoulder; shaking it slightly in an attempt of comfort. "I'm sure you'll be fine. It doesn't last forever, so just make the most of it."

"Ichigo's right." Whispers Tesla, which is strange because I have never heard him talk before. Although Nnoitra makes sure that he makes a lot of noise when those two are alone.

 _Ew... Why am I even thinking about that?_

"Come on, Ulqui." Yells Nnoitra from beside me; making my ears tingle a bit at the sudden invasion of loud noise. "Lets just enjoy the award ceremony and the first episode of the series and then you can go home."

Sighing as if my life depended on it, I look up to the ceiling and try to think for a minute. Looking back down I say, "Fine, but only one episode. Anymore than that and I will die."

The trio's faces lit up and they took it upon themselves to drag me into the cinema's theatre room. Being ushered to our assigned seats, by Kenpachi, we sit down and I take the opportunity to order more drinks for everyone; this time margaritas (my favourite).

After we get our drinks, the award ceremony begins. My boredom almost making me fall asleep.

Near the end of the awards, the announcer produces two more trophies for the final two awards. For some reason I am listening intently to what the man is saying.

"Two more trophies left, ladies and gentlemen, and two more lucky contenders who were chosen for these awards. The first award goes to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for the sexiest man in the whole series. However, I gather that he is away on a much needed vacation, so we will send this to him when he returns." At this comment the whole audience burst into fits of laughter at the announcer's 'hilarious' attitude; whereas I just roll my eyes and scoff at all the stupid people in this building.

Continuing, the over happy man says, "And now for the final award and the name you have all been waiting for. The most favourite actor, in the series, goes to the one and only, Ulquiorra Cifer!" And the whole crowd burst into a cheer.

 _What?_

Suddenly, Nnoitra grabs me and pushes my out of my chair. Giving him a _what the fuck_ face, I cautiously head in the direction of the stage; walking up the steps to greet a very orange, grinning man. Reminding me of an Oompa Loompa. Taking his sweaty hand, I shake it and then grab the trophy he was holding out to me. Nervously, I walk up towards the microphone and grab it. Taking a minute to think of what I am going to say.

"Well..." I start. "I can tell you now, I was not expecting that." My comment drawing a few laughs out from the audience; Nnoitra wolf whistling and calling out my name. "First of all, I would like to say thank you to the entire crew who made the series what it is. I would also like to thank all of my friends who are sat in the audience, who have listened to my constant moaning about how stressful my job is. And, I'm sure Grimmjow would love to be here right now to see all of his fans, and on behalf of the man, I apologise for his lack of presence here today." The last comment making people cheer and do their whole _that's so cute_ act. "But, I can help you out by saving the team a bit of money and taking Grimmjow's trophy to him personally when he returns from his lazy break." Me grabbing the trophy from the announcer. "Once again, thank you."

Taking my leave from the stage, I head back to my seat as people continue to applaud me. Taking my seat, again, I lean back and down the remains of my margarita; waiting as patiently as I can for the rest of the evening to finish.


	4. Suspect

**Back again with a new chapter for you peeps. This is where things start to get interesting and I know it is another shot chapter but my keyboard broke so I couldn't write that much. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. All rights reserved for Tite Kubo. I do however own the story.**

* * *

Two weeks after the torture of the series premier, I am sat on a stall at my recent favourite bar. About a week ago I decided to take on drinking at bars as a part time comfort. You could say that I am on my way to being here almost every evening. I invited Ichigo and his boyfriend, last week, but they left after an hour because they were too in the mood for each other. So now I only come here on my own, to wallow away in my loneliness.

"Another margarita please, Shinji." I ask the blonde haired bartender; him walking over with a small on his face. The same one he always has on his face.

"Here you go." Shinji says as he hands me my newly filled margarita glass; white salt crystals placed around the rim of the glass and the smell of lime juice a tequila wafting into my nose.

 _I'm probably already an alcoholic and it's only been two weeks._

About to take a sip from my drink my phone goes off, signalling a text from someone.

"Could that be your long lost boyfriend?" Enquires Shinji, making me jump for not realising he was still there.

Scowling, I reach into my back pocket and pull out my phone, not really wanting to see who it is but if I didn't check I knew that Shinji would just keep that creepy look on his face for the rest of the evening. Glancing own at my phone, I turn it on to find a text from Nnoitra; asking if he can join me at the bar. I quickly reply then place my phone back in my pocket. Looking up to find a nosy Shinji staring at me with content.

"No it wasn't Grimmjow." I blurt out, ridding him of any suggestive ideas he was getting in that messed up brain of his.

"Fine then." Was all he could say before returning to his job.

Ten minutes after sending me the text, a very upset Nnoitra slams the bar door open and then storms in; dragging a stool out and sitting upon it with as much elegance as a rock falling into water.

Raising an eyebrow, I quietly wave a hand at Shinji, telling him to make a very strong gin and tonic. Me and Nnoitra have been drinking together before, so I knew what to ask for.

"What happened now?" I ask as kindly as possible.

Growling a bit he replies, "I caught that bastard, Tesla, fucking my cousin, Nel, in my fucking bed."

 _Oh jeez._

"Wow. I'm sorry, man." Concern coating my words, knowing that Nnoitra really liked Tesla. "Want to stay over my place for a while?" My friendship with this man making me take pity on him. I don't normally act like this but I feel it is necessary at the moment.

Shinji came back with Nnoitra's drink; handing it to him whilst winking and intentionally brushing his fingers against Nnoitra's.

"Shinji!" I yell, snapping him out of his flirtatious daze. Sighing a bit, with a mischievous smile on his face, he backs off to the other side of the bar.

 _Did he just sway his hips?_

Shaking my head, I turn back to Nnoitra to find is gaze firmly planted on Shinji's overly feminine hips. Snapping my fingers in his face I glare at the lanky, 7ft man in a way that says _back off._

"What?" He shrugs. His voice becoming too high pitched.

"Don't what me! What are you doing? You just broke up with Tesla." Me trying to explain his predicament.

"He's single." Gasps Shinji. I just put my head in my hands; giving up on the both of them right now.

Putting his hand on my shoulder, Nnoitra downs his drink before taking off in the direction of the blonde bartender. Shinji giggling like a crazed school girl.

"I'll just go home then." I mutter to myself. Taking my leave from the bar, after dropping a few £50 notes on the bar. Then I was on my way home.

* * *

It is about 3:20am and I am walking towards my door with a scowl on my face after being woken up from my sleep on the sofa; the tv obviously blurting out a bunch of Steve Wilkos episodes that I had found on the internet.

The knock sounded again as the person was growing impatient.

"Alright!" I scream back. "Hang on." Opening the door, an overly drunk Nnoitra falls into my apartment, having been leaning on the door.

"Urg." He groans with his face in the floor and his ass sticking up in the air in an extremely unattractive manner.

"Urg, indeed." I jest as I grab him by the collar and drag him into the sitting room; slamming the door, harshly, behind us. Chucking him onto the sofa next to the one I sit on, I walk to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water and a pot noodle. The food and water making the alcohol disappear from his system faster than it would without it. Strolling back over to him, Nnoitra now sitting up, I shove the items in his face and he takes them. Him mumbling something incomprehensible, but I suspect it might have been a thank you.

I plop back onto the sofa and stretch myself out again, focusing my attention to the large screen and not a dribbling Nnoitra.

 _Can't he keep the stuff in his mouth for at least three seconds._

Sighing for the hundredth time that evening, I give up trying to relax on decide to just get myself another drink. Getting up, yet again, I jog to the fridge and pull out an entire flask filled with margarita, that I prepared earlier, and grab a pack of beer. Feeling generous I decide to lend Nnoitra a blanket and a spare t-shirt, which was too large for me, so that he could be more comfortable whilst sleeping.

When I get back to the sitting room, I notice that the creature is asleep. So I just put the blanket around him and chuck the shirt in his snoring face. Promptly afterwards, I am chugging bottle after bottle, of beer. The flavour becoming more and more addictive. I grab the remote for the tv and type into the YouTube search _Maury Show_ and click on the first video that appears. My laughs ringing out all over the large room as I witness an incredibly funny woman act all sassy and full of herself in front of her suspected cheating boyfriend.

 _Oh I love Americans._

* * *

 _What is that noise?_

I think as I'm slowly drawn back to reality. The pain in my head causing me to groan like an old man with arthritis. The noise comes again and I'm forced to go and see what it is. Although, when I stand up, I almost immediately fall over and land on Nnoitra's sleeping body, waking him up in the process. We both laugh a bit and I try, once again, to stand. I manage to stay on my own feet, so I walk over towards the noise. Realising that it is someone slamming their fist against my door; causing it to shake on its hinges.

Me still giggling and Nnoitra laughing his pants off, I open the door to see who the noisy fuck is. Once doing so, however, I get thrown back onto my ass as an angry Grimmjow pushes the door open before I can move out of the way.

"My poor ass." I hiss as I stand up; wobbling around as my vision goes fuzzy from standing up too quickly.

Finally sparing a moment to look up, I see a very unamused Grimmjow staring at me with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"How was your holiday?" I slur in some weird unknown language.

Opening his mouth to answer, Nnoitra wobbles around the corner to see what all of the commotion is about; causing Grimmjow to halt his response as he eyes up my friend as if he were a predator eyeing up his prey before the kill.

"Ulquiorra! Grimm's back!" Yells a hungover Nnoitra; one arm supporting himself on the wall and one arm pointing a finger towards a very unhappy blue haired man.

"Ulquiorra..." Growls Grimmjow. His gaze still planted on a crazed Nnoitra, who looks as if he is chasing around a butterfly although there is nothing there.

Taking a gulp, I raise my gaze back to the sexy man in front of me. "Yes?"

"What is he doing here?" Grimmjow nodding towards the 7ft man behind me.

"Well..." I begin, my throat suddenly feeling very dry. "He broke up with his boyfriend so I offered him a place to stay for a few nights."

"So he's single?" Grimmjow's voice becoming too low and predatorial for my liking.

"Ahaha. 100%!" Screams Nnoitra before collapsing in a heap on arms and legs, on the floor.

Before I get the chance to do anything to explain Nnoitra's behaviour, I get slammed into the wall; causing my head to start pulsing more vigorously. Risking a look, I open my emerald eyes and find myself being stared down at by a pair of bright blue irises.

"Did you sleep with him?" Hisses Grimmjow. His animalistic nature taking over, causing his more possessive side to rise to the surface. And when I say possessive, I mean, lock me a room whilst being chained to the bed, possessive. Trust me, he's done it before, and that was when he found out I had a new friend who was a boy (Ichigo by the way), so God knows what he will do this time.


	5. Pain mixed with pleasure

**I do not own any characters portrayed in this story. All rights reserved for Tite Kubo. I do own the story and if you enjoy it then leave feedback. I would really appreciate it.**

 **If you don't like sensitive subjects then I suggest you do not read this chapter. You have been warned, viewer descrescion is advised.**

* * *

"Grimmjow!" I shriek, as he chucks me onto the bed and ties my writs and ankles to the bedposts; this only happening shortly after he threw out, literally, an unconscious Nnoitra. "Stop! Nothing happened!"

Tightening the belts until they hurt, he growls back, "I don't care! I go away for two weeks and you already have another man in your house."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left me alone then!" I scream back, realising too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

Stopping for a moment to take in a breath, Grimmjow storms out of my bedroom; returning a moment later with a kitchen knife.

Taking a huge gulp I start to shake uncontrollably. "Grimmjow..." I breath, before he cuts open my polo shirt and my jogging bottoms. The items becoming shreds of fabric right before my eyes.

"You aren't even wearing underwear. " The maniac grits through a set of sharp ivory teeth.

"Grimmjow. Nothing happened. He came to my house at 3am and then passed out on the sofa." I try and explain, my panic for what he might do becoming evident in my tone of voice.

"I know you slept with him." He breaths; fury taking over his bright blue eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?" I sob. No longer able to hold back the tears that were stinging the corners of my eyes.

Grimmjow begins to strip and is on top of me within seconds of removing his clothes. Without replying to my question, he positions himself between my legs and then at my unprepared entrance, pushing his huge length inside of me. The pain so unbearable that I scream out, making my throat hurt at the distorted cry that passed through my lips. I try and move but the restraints, and Grimmjow holding me down, mean I get no where.

Without waiting for me to get adjusted to the sudden intrusion, Grimmjow pounds into me, showing no sign of being gentle. The look in his eyes making him come across as someone who is possessed.

 _This is not Grimmjow._

I lie on the bed, screaming and helpless. The sounds of skin against skin as the bed rocks violently beneath us; the slight smell of copper filing the air and I knew that my inner walls were torn. My warm tears continuing to flow freely.

A moment later, Grimmjow bends down and bites savagely at my neck, drawing even more blood.

"Grimmjow." I whisper; my voice hoarse from crying out so much. "Please st-" I start to say before a large hand is place tightly over my mouth.

"Shut up." Grimmjow spits at me. "Just shut up. You brought this upon yourself." Before speeding up the pace of his painful thrusts. I decide to close my eyes and ride out the pain. Praying the torture will be over soon.

* * *

After Grimmjow cums three or four times, he finally pulls out of me. At that moment something in him snaps; his possessed like behaviour leaving his body as the fury pours out of his eyes, only to be replaced by tears of his own as he looks down at my abused body.

"Oh fuck." The blue hair man breaths. Running his shaking fingers over my bruised abdomen, me flinching at the contact. His eyes run over my body until his gaze lands on the bloody area between my legs.

"Ulquiorra. I'm so sorry." He whispers. My vision going fuzzy as I slip into unconsciousness.

When I wake up, the first thing I hear is someone sobbing loudly. I turn my head to my right and spot Grimmjow sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Grimmjow notices me stirring in the bed and turns his tear stained face in my direction.

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't slept with someone else." The man informs from beside me. His voice setting a different tone compared to the look of pain embedded in his eyes.

"I didn't do shit, Grimmjow! Even though I was pissed off with you for leaving me here, to go with Starrk, I haven't done anything!" I scream, hurting my already sore throat, as I rise from my lying position on the bed, to shift towards the door; my hips aching from the torture I was just put though, but I tried not to show my displeasure. " Maybe you're feeling guilty about something and are trying to take it out on me." New tears forming in the corner of my swelled up eyes.

Grimmjow guiltily looked away; his eyes suddenly finding the floor very interesting, telling me that I had uncovered a truth that I probably didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry." Was all the blue haired man could say before my sadness was replaced by seething anger towards my lover. Now ex-lover.

"It was Starrk wasn't it." I bite at him. All he could do was nod his response which promptly made me rush to put my clothes on and leave the room. Grimmjow tailing directly behind me; shouting pleads at me.

"Ulquiorra please! I didn't mean to. I don't even like Starrk that much!" Grimmjow's dumb comments only fuelling my anger.

"You say you like me, Grimmjow!" I yell, finally turning to face him; my expression challenging him to come any closer. "If you cared about me you wouldn't have done this! You clearly don't care about me if you have your dick up someone else's ass!" Me turning once again to grab my phone and my keys before heading towards the front door.

"I do care about you. Ulquiorra please!" Grimmjow tries to grab at my arm, me turning and slapping him in the face, causing him to release me and place a hand over the reddening area on his face.

"It's over. You can leave when you're ready." I state in an almost inaudible voice. Opening the door and slamming it in Grimmjow's face.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm at a night club. Having consumed about seven margaritas already, I have my face resting on my forearms. Depression taking over my whole mind as all I can think about is how Grimmjow could have done such a thing.

 _What did I do wrong?_

Ordering another margarita, I feel a pair of hands on each of my shoulders, not bothering to turn to face the person, or people, I say "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood." Before I was grabbed roughly and turned around in my stool. Only to see Gin and Aizen lustfully staring at me.

"Submissives shouldn't speak like that to their dominant. Maybe we should punish you, seeing as Grimmjow isn't here, I presume you two have had an falling out." Smirks Gin.

Batting away their hands from my face, I grab my refilled drink and go to move past the two perverts standing in my way, only to be grabbed again, causing me to spill my drink. "Fuck." I sigh as I watch the dreamy liquid spill across the floor. Feeling more depressed, I grow impatient with the men preventing me from leaving and look around for some help. Hoping to find a body guard, anyone to just get these men away from me. Aizen and Gin move closer to me and start to grind themselves against my ass and my crotch, causing me to hiss, not wanting them to do this.

Fear welling up inside of me, I push at Gin's chest before trying to move away again. Failing miserably and only making them touch me more, I start to cry out to get someone's attention; me realising the music is probably too loud and no one will be able to hear me.

However, I was wrong. A moment later, I see a flash of pink and blonde hair and notice that the pair's arms are no longer around my body. Stepping back, I see Gin and Aizen being dragged away, by their collars to the exit of the club; the two men who helped me returning a minute later.

"Are you okay?" Inquired the man with the pink hair and glasses.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." I reply with genuine gratitude.

"We saw you from across the room and thought we should come and help." Explained the blonde man, obviously feeling the need to do so.

"How can I make it up to you?" I ask. Wanting to repay the two men in front of me.

"We would like it if you joined us for a few drinks. Maybe we could become friends." Winked the pink haired man.

I nod and the two take the opportunity to link arms with me and lead me back to their booth.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Grantz." Yells Szayel, the pink haired man, over the loud music.

"And I'm Ilforte Grantz, Szayel's twin." Explains the blonde haired man. I never would have guessed they were twins.

Smiling back at them I reply, "My names Ulquiorra Cifer."

Eyes widening, the two look at each other and then back at me. "You mean, The Ulquiorra. The actor in the new 'Bleach Yaoi Addition'?" Szayel speaks up.

"That's me." I wink, feeling in a playful mood for some reason. The men making me feel oddly comfortable.

* * *

A few hours go by and the table has growing piles of margarita glasses, beer bottles and shot glasses. The three of us laughing our heads off at a joke that I don't even remember. I'm just too wasted to think right now; so whacked out of it to notice Szayel and Ilforte's hands running up my legs.

"I love this song!" Jumps Szayel, when 'Undressed' by Kim Cesarion starts blurting out through the ginormous speakers. Grabbing me by the wrists, the twins drag me onto the dance floor and start to sway their hips in time with the music.

 **Hey my name is.**

 **Whatever you call me.**

 **So let's get undressed, 'cause you look a little lonely.**

 **I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh.**

 **Cover your body with my autograph.**

 **So let's get undressed.**

 **'cause I wanna see you naked.**

The funny lyrics make me laugh, but the song is catchy, so I start to join in with their movements.

We soon become so into the music that we start to move our bodies against each other. The three of us rubbing our asses and running our legs along each other's crotch. Feeling the happiest I've been in two weeks, with the men grinding against me, I don't hesitate to kiss Szayel back when he leans down to press his lips against mine. At the same time, I feel Ilforte's lips press against my neck as both men start to explore different areas of my body with their tongues. I close my eyes and lose myself in the pleasurable sensations brought about by the twins' ministrations; Szayel and Ilforte changing the position of the other and then returning their lips to my body. I let out a quiet moan when I feel Szayel's erection press against my rear. I reach back and gently run my knuckles along the bulge in his jeans, the pink haired man growling in the back of his throat at this action. Deciding Ilforte has been missing out, I do the same thing to him. His appreciation being shown in his lust filled gaze and his hot lips crashing against mine; his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth.

God knows how long we were making out for. The songs changed and people danced around us. Drunken men screaming at their friends to chug large portions of alcohol. The smell of sweat cover men and women shaking their bodies in time with each song. Many people left the club, giving up for the evening and many people arrived; their evening only just beginning. All time seemed to stop with the twins holding me in their arms. Me having no idea what time it is or what time it might be.

Feeling very heated and having very lewd thoughts about what I could do with the twins, I open my eyes and catch the gaze of the two men in front of me.

Leaning forward, Szayel whispers in my ear, "I think we should take this somewhere else." Before grabbing my left hand and walking me through a maze of people. Ilforte taking my right hand along the way towards the exit.

It might have been my imagination, but before we exited the club, I swear I saw a flash of blue hair. Shaking the thought away, I look back at the men leading me towards a taxi as I let the night ahead fill my mind with anticipation.

* * *

 **Please leave feedback. Favourite this story if you want to continue reading this story. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Why?

**This chapter reveals what happens after Ulquiorra goes with the Grantz brothers. I do not own any of the characters portrayed within this story, all rights reserved for Tite Kubo. I do own the story so please don't steal it. This story is not based on any real people/events that have happened.**

 **With all of that said, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Waking up with a groan, my head filled with a splitting headache I glance at the digital clock placed on the beside table in the Grantz's bedroom. Noticing that it is four in the morning, I groan again and turn onto my right side; feeling the presence of the twins on either side of me.

Sensing I'm awake, the two brothers spoon my waist from each side, causing me to moan at the sudden contact over my, still sensitive, skin. Memories of the twins rushing back to me, from the previous night's events.

After arriving at the Twins' home, last night, the second we stepped in the door, their mouths were on me. Pinning me to the wall whilst they memorised every inch of my sensitive skin. After that, they had carried me to their bedroom where they proceeded to rip off all of my clothes. By the time I knew what they were doing, they were fucking my brains out. I even took two at the same time. Which explains why I'm incredibly sore in my southern region.

 _Anyway..._

I try to move my legs into a more comfortable position, however, they don't comply with what my brain wants. I try to get my brain to go to sleep again, yet my plan fails. Feeling all too awake, I prop myself onto my forearms and proceed to try and grab my phone from the table, next to the digital clock; the light from the clock making it easier to spot where it is.

Managing to reach over a very silent Szayel, I grab my phone before lying on my back again. Clicking the screen on, I notice about fifty missed calls, all from Grimmjow.

 _The one person I don't want to think about right now._

About to send Grimmjow a message, saying 'Don't call me again', I feel a pair of cold hands brush against my nipples; sending multiple shivers down my spine.

"Now, now." Came a low whisper from my left. "We can't have you thinking about that little cheat, can we?" Smirks Szayel Aporro, before grabbing my phone and placing it back in its original place. Returning his lustful gaze to mine, the Twins start kissing the crevices between my shoulder and my neck; both mouths moving in sync with each other as Ilforte pins my arms above my head and Szayel moves between my legs. One of my perked nipples held in his mouth as his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh.

A moment later, I feel Ilforte move underneath me before pushing me up into a sitting position and holding my legs open. Leaving me vulnerable and exposed to Szayel. Crying out, I am hit with the lewd feeling of Ilforte entering my body; him pausing for a moment to allow me to adjust, although I am pretty stretched already from last night's antics.

Coming to the conclusion that I am prepared enough, Szayel pushes in with his own stiff cock. The sensation of two dicks inside of me making my own cock grow harder than before. All of a sudden, the two start to move together, however, the two don't move in and out at the same time, they do it so that when one is all the way in, the other is all the way out; so I never get a moment to collect my thoughts before the two dicks are thrusting into me simultaneously.

The large penthouse bedroom was soon filled with loud moans and names being called out. The twins fucking the hell out me and not giving me a moment to rest. Once they finish cumming, they hastily change positions and start the whole thing again.

* * *

After many more rounds of the Twins' ministrations, I collapse onto their king sized bed; me breathing heavy and my hips screaming at me after the crazy positions Szayel and Ilforte had me in. The other two are now in the shower, so I finally get some time to myself.

Barely managing to roll over, I once again check the clock on the bedside table. My eyes widen at the time set before my eyes.

 _Eight in the morning! Seriously?_

Seeing the time, I stupidly rush to grab my clothes and pull them on; only to keel over in pain. It is so painful to walk after everything that happened over the last few hours. I suddenly feel disgusted as cum starts to pour out of my body and run down my legs. I briefly glance around the room, looking for something of which to clean myself. Finding a small towel in one of the cupboards, I scrub the inside of my legs; getting rid of most of the sticky substance. Pulling on my clothes, after chucking the towel on the bed, I grab my personal items that were placed on the bedside table when we came in last night. Feeling more comfortable in my clothes, I grab the towel and head towards the kitchen to place it in the washing machine. Finding a piece of paper, and a pen, I write a quick note to the Twins saying _Thank you for the eventful evening, and morning. Sorry I have to leave so early, but there are places I need to be. Hopefully we will meet again. Ulquiorra._

Finishing my note, I leave it on the kitchen island before leaving their penthouse.

Reaching the outside of the fifty story building, I hail for a taxi. As the taxi pulls up to the curb, I am about to get in before I am grabbed roughly be the waist and hoisted up, over someone's shoulder. Shocked for a moment, I just lay there sprawled out across a set of hard shoulders. When reality kicks back in, I glance at the person carrying me. They had on a pair of black combat boots, reaching just above the ankle. They are wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with chains daggling off the sides and a leather studded belt, which hung loosely on the man's hips. My eyes moving up towards his midsection, I take in his white tank top, which hung low under the arms and had 'Jack Daniels' on the front of it. His elaborate dragon tattoo, which covered the top part of his arm, his shoulder and part of his rib cage.

I recognise the tattoo immediately, and when I do I start to squirm around uncomfortably.

 _I said I didn't want to see him._

"Grimmjow. Fucking put me down!" I yell; drawing too much unwanted attention.

"No." Was all he could say in response. His gruff voice sounding scarily pissed off. He also smells like he has had a shit tone of alcohol.

"You have no right to be grabbing people like this." I state. Growing more impatient by the second.

"And you have no right to be going off with other men the night you leave me."

 _Shit... So I wasn't going mad when I thought I saw him at the nightclub._

"What are you talking about?" I mumble; trying to play it off.

"Don't fuck around with me!" Hollers Grimmjow; his voice seething with anger. "I saw you last night with those twins. If you say nothing happened then how do you explain the reason why you are limping? Are you a bit sore here?" Retorts Grimmjow, smacking my ass while doing so.

"Ouch!" I yelp. "What do you want from me Grimmjow? You were the one who cheated on me, remember?" I try and throw that fact into the conversation, to see how he reacts.

"That was in the past. I made a mistake." Was all he could respond. I didn't get time to reply, before I was thrown into the passenger seat of Grimmjow's car; a brand new, 2016 Lamborghini Huracan.

 _Damn._

Was all I could think as I glanced around at the light brown, leather interior; complete with high-tech display boards and buttons that only served to confuse the hell out of me. The windows were also tinted so that no one could see inside of this elaborate car. Although the mint coloured exterior might draw a little too much attention, the car was very nice and comfortable.

Remembering the situation I'm in, my surprise quickly turns to despair. Grimmjow squeezes in next to me before closing his door and locking the car.

"Very mature." I sigh. Grimmjow, deciding to ignore me, turns the key in the ignition which starts the rumble of the powerful engine. Growling again, Grimmjow reaches over to grab my seatbelt and strap me in with too much unnecessary force. Glaring at him, I sigh again as we take off out of the carpark and in towards the roaring traffic of London.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive in the most awkward silence ever, we reach the edge of the city near where my apartment is located. However, instead of turning down the road where my apartment is, we continue driving past the central park and towards Grimmjow's apartment.

We reach the carpark for the apartment complex and Grimmjow parks his car in his designated spot; stopping the engine and sitting there, looking at the steering wheel.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Grimmjow whispers, breaking the formidable silence. Not willing words to come out of my mouth, I stare out of the tinted window; the fact that people passing the car, can't see me, sends my mind into whirls of depression. The man next to me is a man who broke my heart and is continuing to prolong my pain.

 _Does he want me to suffer. Hasn't he done enough?_

"I guess I deserve to be ignored." Babbles Grimmjow. Drawing my gaze away from the outside world, I stare daggers at the man who is currently ruining my life.

"You need to give up, Grimmjow. You ruined our chance at a good relationship." I sob; fresh tears emerging from their hiding place behind my eyes.

"I made a mistake. I was too ignorant and naive to think that everything would be okay around Starrk, but I was wrong. I was drawn into the moment and my lewd, messed up mind got manipulated into doing something I now regret." Grimmjow tries to explain.

"Stop making excuses for your actions. You knew what you were doing. Even though you had a loyal boyfriend waiting for you, you decided to ruin everything because you couldn't handle not having sex for a few days? That's fucked up."

Grimmjow looks away and directs his gaze to the floor.

 _Yeah... Life's a bitch._

* * *

 **Sorry for leaving it in this place, but I thought it would make life more interesting. The next chapter should be out soon so favourite this story if you want to read more and find out what happens with their relationship.**


	7. Marks of ownership

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights reserved for Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Having nothing else to say, Grimmjow unlocks the car and opens up his door; stepping out into the noisy carpark where people are travelling to and from their homes to travel somewhere unknown for the day.

A glare still planted firmly on my face, I quickly open my door, before Grimmjow can reach my side, and attempt to run out of the carpark; not wanting to be here with the man who tore my world apart. However, I was shortly apprehended by Grimmjow as he catches up with me and chucks me over his shoulder for the second time today.

"Fucking let me go! I don't want to be here." I struggle, kicking my arms and legs out; managing to catch Grimmjow in his stomach and his back. His hold didn't loosen, however, as I was dragged towards the apartment lobby.

Once inside the lobby, Grimmjow waves at the woman behind the desk then proceeds towards the elevator located at the back of the large marble floored room.

After waiting for a minute, the elevator door finally opens up, allowing Grimmjow to step inside and press the button for the thirtieth floor. On the way up, me still slung over his shoulder, I just stare intently at my desperate form in the back wall mirror. Deciding to not struggle anymore, I relax my limbs and dangle my body, freely, over Grimmjow's; willing my eyes to close and take me into a world of unconsciousness.

Feeling my mind awaken from a much needed rest, I attempt to open my eyes. All I am greeted with, however, is pitch black. Thinking my eyes are still closed, I attempt to open them again, which is when I realise that the room I'm in is just very, very dark.

"The hell." I groan as I turn my body to the right, only to be stopped by something cold wrapped around all four of my limbs. Panicking, I lean forward to see if I find out what the constricting items are; but there is something cold around my neck as well. Fear building up inside me, I thrash about, trying to get loose from these dreaded things. The sound of the metal chains against the hard wooden floor. The cold room sending shivers running down my naked, and exposed, body. My breathing turning ragged from my panic and my struggling.

"Calm down, Ulquiorra." I coax myself. However, it doesn't work. I sit there, in the ominous room, shaking like jelly. A certain terror for what is about to happen.

* * *

After, God knows how long, a door to the room opens with a bang; dragging a hoarse screech from me as I curl up, as much as I can, into a ball. The man stood in the door way wearing nothing but a pair of leather trousers and stern expression on his face.

"You're awake." Grimmjow speaks, gruffly.

"Oh no, I'm still fast asleep." I reply sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Don't be a fucking smartass with me, Ulquiorra. You brought this upon yourself." Grimmjow explains with authority as he takes a few steps into the room; flicking a light switch on the way, lighting up the entire room and causing me to wince at the sudden intrusion. When I do open my eyes, I gasp at the sight before me. The room had painted walls that were a dark burgundy colour and the floor was made from spruce wood panels. On the walls were numerous sets of belts, whips, ropes, chains and handcuffs. In the centre of the room is a plain bed and mattress with burgundy sheets on in, but no duvet or pillows. There were also four wooden posts, on the bed, which you could strap a person to using anything you want. On one side of the room there was a clothes rack which held all sorts of items like leather booty shorts, corsets, leather boots, high-heels, vests made with netting material, leather trousers and straps which travel across the body in all sorts of weird places. Next to the clothing rack are shelves which contain vibrators, dildos, cock rings, butt plugs... You name it. On another wall is another set of shelves which contain tattoo guns, tattoo ink and needles which look like they would be used for ear piercings.

"What the fuck?" I breath, before returning my gaze to Grimmjow, who was now smirking like a madman.

"Do you like it? It is my latest addition to my apartment." Grimmjow speaks, whilst strolling over to the wall with the tattoo supplies. My eyes widen at the thought of what he might be doing next and I start, once again, to struggle with the chains holding me in place.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow! I hate this! So stop!" I scream; Grimmjow seemingly ignoring the fear in my voice.

After collecting all of his supplies, Grimmjow heads towards the bed and scatters them out over the burgundy sheet. He then moves towards me and gathers up all of the chains holding me in place, and uses them to drag me to the bed, where he proceeds to chain me to the posts and stretch me out so the I can barely move. With me on my belly, Grimmjow sits on my lower back. Securing me in place even more before switch the tattoo gun on and bringing it to the flesh between my shoulder blades.

"Stop!" I protest, as I feel the needle, from the tattoo gun, run across my sensitive skin. I scream out and try to move away but Grimmjow's full body weight was holding me down; there is no way for me to get away.

"Stop moving and relax." Speaks Grimmjow. "It won't hurt as much if you don't move."

"I hate you." I whisper; finally giving up my struggle. Salty tears gliding into my mouth as I lay their like lifeless fish about to be cut open. At my words, I feel Grimmjow stiffen as if I had just struck him with a knife.

 _It hurts doesn't it? Bastard._

* * *

We were there on the bed for roughly three hours before Grimmjow shut off the tattoo gun. He finally climbs off my numb back and removes the thick chains from my limbs; keeping on the one that is attached to a collar on my neck. He chucks them to the side and takes in a deep breath before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Now you're mine." Is all I could hear him say before I was, once again, falling asleep.

"Ulquiorra." Came a fuzzy sound from in front of me.

"Ulquiorra." The voice came again. "Ulquiorra." Clearer this time. I open my eyes to find a tall, blue haired man standing in front of me. I blink a few times to try and clear my vision. I feel a pair of rough hands grab my shoulders and turn me onto my front; the man behind me examining the ink between my shoulders. Grimmjow runs his fingers gently over the sore area, causing me to hiss in discomfort.

Leaning down and lifting my hips in the air, Grimmjow whispers, "Beautiful." In my ear before piercing my entrance with his hard cock; it gliding in smoothly for he had actually taken the time to use some lube.

 _Apparently he has learnt from that mistake._

I moan in response, but when I go to move away from him, I notice that I have been chained up again. Pumping into me faster, Grimmjow wraps his strong arms around my waist and kisses my new, and unwanted, tattoo.

"Ulquiorra." He moans, clearly enjoying bringing me despair. I don't answer him, I just rest my left cheek on the mattress and bite the inside of my cheeks to prevent me from crying out.

At this point, he is going at an agonising pace, his torturous speed almost drawing his name out of my mouth.

 _If I say his name I will be admitting defeat._

He is trying to get me to go back to him. His sweet thrusts being delivered just the way I like them. Suddenly, I feel Grimmjow wrap his hand around my fully erect cock, but instead of jerking me off, I feel something cold wrap around the base of my cock. Knowing exactly what he has just done, I start to wreath beneath the large man but get no where.

"Please don't." I breath out in frustration. The pain from not being able to cum becoming highly unbearable.

"Say my name and then I will take it off." Smiles Grimmjow, wickedly.

"No." I blurt out; only just managing to control myself.

"I know you want to. How hard is it to say?"

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction, you sick fuck." I retort, knowing exactly how he plays his games. His hand then connects, sharply, with my ass and Grimmjow's thrusts become more aggressive.

"Don't swear or talk back to me." Grimmjow spits; trying to assert his dominance, although I won't fall for it.

"You aren't the boss of me." I moan, burying my face in the mattress.

Grimmjow is about to answer when the doorbell rings throughout the apartment. "Fuck sake." Grimmjow mutters before pulling out of me. Before leaving, he chucks a bunch of clothes on the bed and unlocks the chains from out my arms and legs; never once touching the one on my neck.

"Put these on and meet me in the sitting room when you are done. Don't try and stay here because I will just come and drag you out of the room myself." The he makes a fast exit to answer the door. Hearing mumbling from out in the hallway, I sigh and move to put the clothes on. Grimmjow had left out a pair of black shorts and some chest straps.

 _What the actual fuck!?_

Feeling really pissed off by this point, I reach up to the collar around my neck and try to take the retched thing off. However, I realise that it can only be removed with a key. Admitting temporary defeat, I yank on the clothes and fasten the straps around my midsection, trying to be careful of the tattoo. Although the straps seemed to fit perfectly around it.

After dressing myself in the highly unsuitable clothes, and taking a minute to let myself cum, I take a deep breath and wander over to the door; opening it and then leaving the red room behind. I meander into the sitting room where I spot Grimmjow laying, half naked, on one of his cream coloured sofas. Him having a conversation with a three, well dressed men. One of them I recognised as our director, Byakuya Kuchiki, another man with shoulder length brown hair and remains of a small beard and a man with long red hair, who seemed to be a bit taken with the director.

The conversation came to an end when the three men were silenced by the notice of my presence. The three were shocked, but Grimmjow seemed to be overly happy to seem me in the lewd outfit he had picked out for me. He gets up from his comfortable position and makes his way across the room to where I am standing. From no where, he pulls out a lead and attaches it to the collar around my neck before dragging me across to where Grimmjow was previously perched.

"Ulquiorra?" Questions Byakuya. A look of bewilderment across his face.

"No. It's me, Jesus." I jest, but the whole time I have a glare on my face; not happy with being placed on the blue haired man's lap.

 _This is so embarrassing._

"What are you doing here?" Continues the director.

"I was kidna-" I start, but am swiftly interrupted by a large hand over my mouth; silencing the words that were just about to come out.

"He came over to have a little fun." Grimmjow lies. A small smile guided in my direction.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Speaks up the man with red hair.

"Because he likes this kind of thing." Replies Grimmjow, not even giving me the chance to voice my own opinion. I soon notice that the brown haired man is glaring daggers at me. I glare back at him, wondering what his problem is.

"Starrk, could you please be nice to my pet." Laughs Grimmjow. My eyes widen at the name that was just spoken.

This is Starrk? What is he doing in Grimmjow's house?

I wriggle around uncomfortably under Grimmjow's hold; wanting to get away from the son of a bitch in front of my.

"What's wrong?" Smirks Grimmjow, his games becoming even more sickening than there were before. I get one of his fingers into my mouth and bite down as hard as I can. When he draws his hand back in pain, I jump up to face him; slapping him in the face before I am grabbed from behind.

"Get the fuck off me!" I scream at Starrk, who is the man holding me in place. I look at the bastard's face to see what he wants but when I look up, I only find surprise.

"What did you do to his back!" Yells Starrk, as if he had every right to be angry about the mark on my back.

"I left my mark on him. Problem?" Grimmjow counters, standing up to rip me out of Starrk's grip. Not wanting either man to touch me, I twist in Starrk's grip before kneeing him in the crotch as hard as I can. Managing to get away, I sprint out of the room and head down the hall towards the bathroom. Slamming the door open, I find a mirror and turn to see what I had tattooed on my back. To my surprise, I find a huge black 6, with vines creeping up around it, inked in the space between my shoulder blades.

 _What has he done?_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. If so then favourite for more.**


	8. Sorry everyone (Author's message)

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been finishing exams and spending some much needed time relaxing. I will hopefully have something ready soon but as of yet, I am still taking a break. So, apologies to those who are awaiting further chapters.**


	9. Friends

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to be released, but here it is. I do not own any of the big brands or characters potrayed in this story. I do however own the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Standing there in shock, I study the thick, gothic six on my back; contemplating what I'm going to do next.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow interrupts whilst slamming the door, to the bathroom, open.

I turn to him with a look of disbelief, as clear as the sun in the sky, on my face. "What the fuck have you done!?"

His face contorts with pain at the anger held in my voice; his eyes fading to a dull blue as they are taken over by a darkness deep inside of him. A side that he rarely shows.

"Answer me." I snap at him, wrapping my arms around my torso, for the air suddenly felt very cold. "And why is Starrk here?" I insist, only adding to the darkening room.

"You wouldn't understand. And Starrk is my friend." Grimmjow mumbles through gritted teeth.

"I thought you said I was more important, and don't you think you are being unfair by having me be around the man you cheated with?" My comment drawing gasps from Byakuya and Renji at the realisation that me and Grimmjow were dating each other.

"You are important to me."

"Obviously not important enough for you to keep your dick in your trousers for at least two weeks." I state; pushing everyone aside for me to head back to that horrible sex torture room. Hearing a set of footsteps behind me, I quicken my pace until I'm almost sprinting around the large apartment.

Finally finding my way back to the room, I shut the door behind me and turn a lock, located on the inside of the room only. Rushing to find my clothes, I am unsuccessful in doing so, so I head towards the clothing rack in search for something suitable to wear in public. Having no success, I am about to give up when, in the corner of my eye, I catch the glimpse of a pile of clothes chucked precariously into the corner of the room. Scrambling to put them on, someone begins to, what sounds like, kick down the door. Figuring it won't take long for them to do that, I pull on the black skinny jeans and the torn grey vest shirt and hide behind the door.

A few moments later, Grimmjow successfully kicks through the door and all three of the men come clambering in. Waiting for the men to go into the far corner of the room, I hold my breath and try my hardest not to move; it being a difficult task because my knees are shaking like mad. My body swimming with adrenalin. Once in the far corner, I make a move out of the door. Managing to make barely any noise; any noises made by me were inaudible behind the stomping footsteps of the three other aggressive men, who are just about as graceful as a group of rocks falling down a cliff.

 _Yeah, they were noisy._

I navigate my way through Grimmjow's apartment; managing to backtrack a few times because that's how big it is, before finding my way to the front door. Without any hesitation I make a quick exit; unintentionally slamming it behind me.

* * *

Outside the apartment complex, the air was heavy and warm; the sky covered by a blanket of grey clouds, yet no storm had erupted from them. People in overly formal suits rushed around to get to their high-end jobs in the busy centre of London. Cars were making their usual noises whilst transporting their owners to their destination. The smell of petrol contaminating the air around me.

Not willing to stand around a moment longer, I place my hands in my jeans pockets and take off down a concrete pavement and into the flurry of people.

Arriving in Oxford Street, I decide to treat myself to something; figuring I have been through too much recently. I stroll around the front of a few shops before deciding to enter an American candy store. The shop had an assortment of biscuits, sweets, chocolates and crisps. I walk along a couple of rows of shelves before choosing my desired snack. I choose some mint Oreos, a pack of 1lb Reece's Cups and a bar of Hershey's Cookies and Cream. I pay the rather chubby man, with a beard and untamed brown hair, and leave the shop. About to hail for a taxi, to take me home, I spot a PC World across the street. Not knowing why, I head across the road, minding the flood of cars passing through, and head into the technology shop. At the entrance of the shop, a couple of employees are stood, waiting to assist someone. Approaching one of the men, I ask, "Do you know where I can find the gaming equipment?"

The man seemed to recognise me, but had the decency to not say anything, "Of course, Sir. Follow me." I follow him towards the back area of the large shop; computers of different colours and sizes being displayed at individual stations. The man stops right in front of a set of large computer monitors, hard drives, mice and keyboards. "What sort of equipment were you looking for?" The tall, and actually quite handsome, employee enquired.

"Everything a gamer would need." I reply, a subtle smile on my face.

"So that would be the monitor, hard drive, mouse, keyboard. You will also need a webcam, microphone, if you want to record or do online multiplayer games. Oh and speakers." Comments the man, seeming to lose himself in the idea of having all of those things.

"Okay. What computer set up do you recommend?"

"I recommend the 4k High spec dual monitor with 16gb, more if you choose, and ram 512gb." He spoke, eyeing up the many computers and then pointing to the one he mentioned.

"Perfect. I'll take two of those computer set ups, a mouse, keyboard, microphone, webcam, speakers and a mouse pad." My request making the man's eyes widen.

"Okay, I'll just do that for you." Says the man, before rushing off to collect up everything.

 _This will be fun._

* * *

After returning home, with a shit tone of boxes, I lay down exhausted on my sofa; the events of the day playing through in my mind. Coming to the conclusion that I will set up my new gaming set tomorrow, I walk over to my house phone and click a button on the front of the charging port that reads out whether I have any messages or not.

"You have twenty messages. Press 1 to play the messages, press 2 to save the messages or press 3 to delete the messages. To call back Grimmjow, press 4."

Pressing button 1, I decide to hear what the bastard has to say for himself. The messages soon start playing one after the other.

"Ulquiorra!" Rings out Grimmjow's booming voice. "Where the fuck are you!? If you are home I'm coming to get you and I'll knock down your fucking door again."

"Come on Ulquiorra, I know you are there so answer the fucking phone."

"I'll bring Starrk over if you don't pick up the phone right now!"

"Starrk says hello. Yeah, that's right, I will keep on bringing him up if you don't answer the phone."

"I'm being serious, I will sleep with Starrk again. Answer your fucking phone!"

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. I won't do that again, I promise."

This made me scoff, but I didn't say anything, I just let them keep on playing.

"I try and be nice and you don't fucking answer. Jesus fucking Christ you're difficult. Why did I ever go out with you!?"

"I'm outside your house. You better be fucking out or you are in deep shit."

"Okay, I lied, I'm not outside your house."

"Byakuya wants to talk to, or are you going to ignore him as well?"

"Ulquiorra, it's Byakuya here. I know you are upset but can you at least speak with Grimmjow about it. He is going crazy over here and I'm scared he is going to do something bad."

Sighing, I say, "If he does something bad it's his own fucking fault."

"Ulquiorra, please. You don't understand. I'm sorry." Reads the next message. Having enough, I press button 3 to delete all of the messages. Feeling more worn out than a moment ago, I drag my feet back to my bedroom; yawning the entire journey to my room. Too tired to get out of my clothes, I fall onto the bed and don't hesitate when sleep falls upon me.

* * *

A week after running away from Grimmjow's apartment, I am playing Gmod murder with a few people I met online. At the moment it is my turn to be murderer and I am having a lot of fun killing the people on the map. I have been doing this for a few hours now; I haven't answered my phone when someone has tried to contact me, I haven't opened the door when someone has coming knocking at my door. The only time I have moved out of this chair, has been for he multiple packs of beer that I bought last night.

My new PC gaming set is working like a dream and it hasn't broken once. I know it is new but, for the amount of stuff I have been doing on here, I would at least expect it to crash once.

 _I am so happy right now._

"Is Ulquiorra the murderer?" Asks James; one of my online friends.

"Absolutely not." I giggle. The alcohol starting to take effect.

"It's Ulquiorra. It's Ulquiorra." Yells Kevin, who is currently running away from me.

"Now, how do you want to do this, Kevin?" I jest; James and Alex laughing in the background. They were spectating because they were already dead.

"I don't wanna." Starts Kevin, but is swiftly silenced after my knife enters his character's body.

"Thanks for that." Grumbles Kevin.

"No problem." I reply. "I need to go guys. I will talk with you whenever. See ya."

"Bye Ulquiorra." They all say and I end the skype call. Picking up my many cans and bottles of beer, I switch everything off and head into the kitchen to chuck everything away. Feeling a bit peckish, I go to the fridge and select some pizza, from Dominos, that I had left over from last night. Walking back over towards my favourite spot on one of my sofas, I grab the remote for the large flat screen TV, and switch it on; the screen, once again, lighting up with an episode of my favourite Jeremy Kyle show.

Part way through my third episode of the evening I decide to do something that I have never done before. Go on a dating site. I don't know why I want to go on one all of a sudden, but I feel like doing so. Maybe just for a laugh. Grabbing my laptop from the surface of my glass coffee table, I open the lid and switch it on.

After browsing for a good ten minutes, I decide on a website that looked quite good, and click on the link; taking me to a webpage with a slideshow background of multiple different couples who probably met through this website. The website was called ' . ' which seemed to be a bit of a soppy name but what does that matter? Scrolling down I spot a link saying 'sign up', so I click on that. The link the takes me to a page where I fill in all of my personal details.

 _What is your name?: Ulquiorra Cifer_

 _How old are you?: 24_

 _How much do you weigh?: 121lbs_

 _What is your height?: 5ft61/2_

 _What is your hair colour?: Black_

 _What is your eye colour?: Emerald green_

 _What is your current profession/job?: Actor_

 _What is your ideal date?: Don't have one_

 _What is your zodiac sign?: Sagittarius_

One by one, I answer all of the questions in front of me. When finished, I click confirm and it asks me for a username. Having no imagination, I use my name ' 24'.

 _It's only for fun._

I remind myself. Finishing everything on the website, I choose a photo of me, for my profile picture, which is me in a black evening suit, on the night I went to the award ceremony. "All done." I let out a breath as I press the button saying 'Finished' at the bottom of the page. I go to my profile and switch on the privacy setting and the notification setting so that no one can find my address and so that, if anyone is interested, the website will let me know by sending me a message or by making a ping noise.

Stuffing a slice of margarita pizza in my mouth, and biting a bit off, I put my laptop back on the coffee table and lean back to enjoy the rest of my TV show.

Wanting to watch some Steve Wilkos, I find my remote and click the button which takes me to an application menu, and I click on the YouTube app. Finding the list of my favourite episodes, I click on the first one and wait for it to load. Just as the video starts, someone knocks on my door; causing me to jump up, in surprise, and fling the box of pizza over my head. It landing on the floor with a splat.

"Fuck sake." I mutter. Getting up, in a huff, I stomp over to my front door and bang it open. "What!?" I scream, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. Standing in the entrance is Findorr Calius; a friend, and ex-lover, who I haven't seen in years.

"Hey Ulquiorra. Jeez you look rough." Says Findorr; his usual smug grin on his face.

"What do you want, Findorr?" I breath, lowering my bewildered gaze to the floor. Not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"Whoa. That's rude, considering I came all the way back here, just to see you." Findorr growls. His almost permanent smile, disappearing.

"I'm sorry. I've had a rough couple of months. Come on in." Ushering Findorr in, he closes the front door behind us and follows me into the sitting room. Taking a seat, whilst I head to the kitchen, Findorr eyes up my apartment; taking in all of the changes I have made since he left.

"I like what you have done with the place, Ulquiorra. It's very... You."

"Thanks. Would you like a drink?" I enquire; sticking my face in the large fridge in search for any alcohol.

"Yes please. Anything will do." Findorr yells, as to make sure I can hear him.

Me and Findorr, about five years ago, were in a relationship. The relationship had been a weird one. We used to disagree with each other a lot, and we used to always find stupid reasons to fight with each other. It was a fairly bad relationship, but not in the sense that anyone cheated or anyone was abused; we just weren't a good couple. In the end we went our separate directions, both focusing on our work. That's the reason why he moved away, to be a model in America or whatever. I didn't really pay attention after the modelling bit. We managed to stay friends for a few months after breaking up, but in the end contact, with each other, just became less important.

Fishing out the last two bottles of beer, that were hiding at the very back of the fridge, I close the fridge door and head back over to the sitting room; handing Findorr one of the bottles before sitting back on the sofa.

"Thank you." The man says. "You seem to have some pizza on your floor." He points out.

"I know." I grumble as I take a sip of the frothy liquid. "You made me jump which caused the box to fly out of my hands and land on the floor."

"Oh."

"Why are you here, Findorr?" I question; taking another sip from the bottle.

"Well..." Findorr begins, moving the bottle in circular motions, "My agent signed a contract for me to work in London for a little while, so I thought I would just pop over."

"Who is your agent again?"

"Tier Harribel."

"Oh yes. The woman who manages Calvin Klein and a few other clothing brands, in New York." I reminisce, trying to remember her face.

"That's right. About a month ago she told me that I had a big contract coming up, and that I had the chance to model for huge clothing brands all over the world. She also said that my first stop was London. I believe I am going to Tokyo after this, then Berlin, Madrid, Then back to New York. I'm not sure what I'm going to do afterwards, but I'm sure she will find something."

"She was always good at that wasn't she?" Memories flowing back into my mind; causing me to smile at the thought of the first time I saw her. She came over to Findorr's apartment, whilst I was staying over, and I remember that she was the kind of woman that appears very intimidating, but she turned out to be quite nice. When it came to her business, however, she was the most professional person you would ever meet.

"How's your career going?" Findorr wonders.

"It's going great actually. I was in the 'Bleach' series; which took ages to film, but it was worth it in the end. Very good pay check, as well. Then there was the 'Bleach Yaoi Addition' which we completed around a month ago. That was awkward to film." Wincing at the memories of it, I take a huge gulp of the amber liquid. It slightly burning my throat on the way down.

"Yaoi addition? Are you serious? Who did you sleep with?" Findorr's perverted curiosity taking the better of him.

A blush forming on my face, I reply, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." My response causing Findorr's eyebrows to almost be hiding in his hair line.

"Jeez." He whistles.

"I know. What made things worse was that I had been dating him for almost two years. No one even knew about it, apart from Ichigo."

"You really got yourself into a pickle there, didn't you. What happened between you?"

"He slept with his best friend Starrk." I reluctantly say, shaking my head in the process.

"What an asshole." Findorr shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're telling me." I mumble over the top of the bottle.

"What else?"

"He kidnapped me and chained me up in this BDSM type room. He then proceeded to put a fucking tattoo on my fucking back. After that he had the nerve to bring Starrk over whilst I was there. I got the hell out of there as soon as I fucking could."

"What did he tattoo on your back?"

Sighing, I get off the sofa, lift my shirt off over my head and turn around to show him the unmistakable 6 in-between my shoulder blades.

"Fucking hell, Ulquiorra. What did he do to you?" Findorr's face contorted into one of shock and disgust.

"Too much." I huff in an agitated tone, as I take my seat, once again.

Findorr and I sit there for a couple more hours; catching up with each other, talking about past lovers, our favourite moments over the last five years and about anything that we have changed. It was good to talk to him again. Although we weren't the best couple ever, we are really close friends.

It soon came the time where Findorr had to head back to his temporary apartment. We exchange numbers and agree to arrange another meet up; when he isn't busy with work. Escorting him out of my apartment, we stand in the door way and say our final goodbyes. Findorr leaning in to kiss me on the cheek before giving me a tight hug then disappearing down the stairs. Smiling to myself, I am about to close the door when I spot Grimmjow at the top of the stairs, looking after the retreating Findorr.

 _Oh shit._

Grimmjow turns his head towards me and turns his face into a frown. My eyes widen and my body freezes up for a second. However, I snap out of it when Grimmjow comes storming towards me. Just in time, I slam my apartment door in his face; my breath ragged in panic.

 _Why now?_


	10. Making up

**This is the second to last chapter of the story. If Ulquiorra's feelings don't add up the all will be revealed next chapter. I don't own any of the characters, I only own the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _What should I do?_

Grimmjow is currently on the other side of the door, yelling every word under the sun.

"Ulquiorra! Open the fucking door!" Grimmjow screams at me, again.

"No!" I hurl back; the last thing that is happening today is letting Grimmjow come into my home where he can take advantage of me.

"Why won't you let me in?" Grimmjow continues. "I only want to talk to you. Please, just give me a chance to explain myself."

"Why should I give you another chance?" I enquire. Releasing my hold on the door ever so slightly.

"Because I know, deep down, that you still like me."

"If iI still liked you I wouldn't have slept with the Grantz brothers and I wouldn't be holding the door to keep you out of my house."

"You have a point there. But, all I did was make one mistake. You would throw away two years because of one mistake?" Grimmjow asks; trying to coax me into opening the door for him.

"And your life is so difficult because of it. I wasn't the one who cheated, so you were the one who threw away the rest of our relationship." I snap back at him.

 _He is not pinning this on me._

"Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is without you telling me?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and stop trying to put the blame on me. You are not helping the situation you are in." I spit at him; his foolish behaviour only serving to anger me.

"Oh forget it." I hear him whisper. "Open this fucking door or I will go after that dude who was just in your house, and I will beat him to a bloody pulp. You seemed close with him, so would you want to see him end up dead?"

A gasp comes quickly from my mouth at Grimmjow's suggestive words. The scary thing is that he sounded serious.

"Okay." I mumble defensively, slowly moving to open the door. "Just please don't do anything." I open the door, trying not to appear scared when I am greeted by Grimmjow, who is surprisingly sad looking. He has faint black bags underneath his eyes; evidence of a lack of sleep. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing. Instead he is wearing loose jogging bottoms, a plain white t-shirt with a grey hoody over the top. Before I could say anything on his clothing choice, he gently wraps his arms around me. As if confirming that it is actually me, he tightens his hold on me until I can't feel my arms.

"I've missed you." He whispers; warms tears landing on my bare shoulder.

"It's only been a week." I whisper back. My arms hanging loosely at my side.

"A week seems like forever. I never want to let you go again." He states; putting his lips to the bridge between my shoulder and my neck.

Pushing him away a bit, I say, "You haven't won those privileges." Before turning away and taking a deep breath to steady myself. Walking to the sitting room, I motion for Grimmjow to sit on the sofa next to me. Grimmjow hesitates for a moment before taking a seat. His demeanour coming across as very awkward.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" I start the conversation off with the most obvious question; but it must be asked... And answered.

Taking a minute to get comfortable, Grimmjow replies, "You know what I'm here for."

"Yes, well your not getting anything unless you can prove why I should take you back." This makes him look away; hurt flashing across his weary features. "You want to ask me something, go ahead." Me crossing my legs and leaning back to get comfortable for the onslaught of stupid questions.

"Well." The man starts. "Who was that man and why was he here?"

 _Typical._

"He was an ex who had just come back from modelling in America. He wanted to visit me because we hadn't spoken in almost five years." I raise an eyebrow after I finish answering. "Are you going to believe what I say?"

"I do believe you, Ulquiorra." He replies on a sigh. "Why did you run away?"

"Because you were holding me against my will and you put a fucking tattoo on my back. Not to mention the fact that Starrk was at your house. Why do you think I would stay?"

"Fair point." Grimmjow's words sounding agreeable; drawing a surprised look from me at his cooperativeness. "Why didn't you answer my phone calls?"

"I wasn't here to answer them. I was out at the shops and when I got back I had twenty missed calls from you." I laugh a bit; saying it out loud makes it seem so stupid.

Grimmjow laughs as well, "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Ulquiorra."

"I was just about to say that it is okay, but then again you still did something wrong."

"I know I did. And I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just wish that there is something I could do for you to forgive me."

"I'm unsure on that one as well. I could forgive you, but the fear of you doing it again would always be in the back of my mind." I stare at the floor; finding it hard to face the stunning man beside me. Moving, suddenly, onto the same sofa as me, Grimmjow takes my hands in his and holds them tight so I can't get away.

"Ulquiorra." He starts. "Can you please take me back. I promise that I will be with you and only you. I won't love anyone as much as you. I am so sorry for what I have done to you and I regret every second of it. I have been crazy over the last few weeks and the only way to change that is for you to take me back. Please, I'm begging you."

I just sit there staring at the stranger in front of me. His pleading taking me by surprise for he has never done it before.

"First of all, that was really cheesy so don't say anything like that again. Second of all, you aren't the only one who has gone crazy. And thirdly, don't ever beg for something again, because frankly, it is terrifying." This seems to straighten him out, because he lets go of my hands and proceeds to lean back on the sofa and sigh, for the hundredth time. "Okay."

Grimmjow narrows his eyes and turns his head in my direction. "What?"

"I said okay."

"To what?"

"Us. I will give you a second chance. But that is all you are getting."

His beautiful, previously, lifeless eyes light up as he gets up to move over to me. Before he can get anywhere, I push him back onto the sofa before straddling his hips. Leaning down I whisper, "I can't wait for you anymore." Pressing my lips into his, we fight each other for dominance; Grimmjow's tongue exploring the entirety of my mouth with a newfound hunger.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow moans; his hands exploring my bare chest before gripping, roughly, onto my hips. Him moving my body so that I am grinding against his, already, rock hard erection. Wasting no time, I grip the collar of his shirt and rip it open. Taking off his hoody and the remains of his shirt, I move onto pulling off his jogging bottoms. Lifting my body up, so that I can pull his trousers down, Grimmjow unbuttons my jeans and slides them over my hips. He then attempts to turn me over so that he can rip them off, but I stop him. Getting up, I manoeuvre the jeans over my ass and the down my legs, leaving them to pile on the floor before climbing back on top of Grimmjow.

After a while, of making out with each other, I grab Grimmjow's hand and place his fingers in my mouth. I suck on his them until they are fully coated in my saliva. Pulling his fingers out of my mouth, Grimmjow guides the two of his fingers, to my entrance, and pushes them inside of me. Not being penetrated for week meant that it hurt to begin with, but my body slowly relaxes and I adjust to his fingers as he starts to pump them in and out at a pleasurable pace. Growing impatient, I wet my own fingers and rub them up and down Grimmjow's cock. Satisfied that his cock is wet enough, I pull Grimmjow's fingers out of me and then guide my body down onto his cock; his hard length drawing loud moans from the both of us as I start to ride him.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow moans again. The blue haired man suddenly grips tightly on my hips, to hold me in place, as he wantonly thrusts deep inside of me; taking my body as if he will never have it again.

"Grimmjow. I'm going to cum." I breath between his thrusts. The build up coming quickly, causing my own erection to throb painfully.

"Me too." He moans through clenched teeth. Before I know it, a flash of white appears in my vision, when I orgasm, I contort with tremendous amounts pleasure; causing me to grip tightly around Grimmjow's neck. Pulling me down, sharply, one last time onto his cock, Grimmjow empties his warm liquid inside of me; us both flopping onto the sofa, as we ride out the last waves of our orgasm.

"Wow." Pants Grimmjow; his chest heaving up and down in an attempt to get some air. "I thought that sex with you wouldn't get any better. And I was wrong."

I turn to look at him, a frown planted on my face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Laughing he replies, "That was meant as a compliment." Grimmjow rolls over before climbing on top of me and lifting my legs over his shoulders. "Now... You ready for round two?" Biting my lip, I nod my head; signalling Grimmjow to, once again, enter my body.

 _Time for another long night._

* * *

(Grimmjow's POV)

 _I'm so happy right now. I couldn't be more happy. I am sleeping in Ulquiorra's bed. I never thought that this day would come again, but here it is. And I'm loving it._

Rolling onto my side, I peer at the stunning black haired man next to me. His pale skin slightly shining from the light in the hallway; his slender, yet muscular, chest moving up and down in time with the peaceful sounds of his breathing.

 _I could watch him for hours._

After a few minutes of staring contently at the smaller man next to me, I wrap my tanned arms around his waist and his shoulders, before pulling his limp body into mine. My mind almost afraid that he will be lost again if I don't hold him tightly. Feeling Ulquiorra stir in my grasp, I smile down at him before kissing his forehead.

 _I am so lucky. I don't deserve you, Ulquiorra._

Kissing his forehead again, I get up from the bed and walk down the lit hallway towards the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards, I turn on the tap and fill the glass with cold water; turning the tap off when the water is almost to the top. Taking a huge gulp of water, I stroll over to the pile of clothes that were left near the sofa, place my glass on the coffee table and pick up my jogging bottoms; fishing around in the back pocket before pulling out my phone. Turning it on, I notice a few text messages from Starrk. Typing in the passcode for the phone, I go onto my messages and read the texts from Starrk.

 _Grimmjow, has everything gone alright with Ulquiorra?_

 _Because you aren't answering, everything is probably okay. Just thought I should let you know that I left your apartment key in the plant pot outside your front door. I will be over tomorrow at around 8:30am to pick up that stuff that you wanted me to have._

 _Coming over in an hour. Knowing you, you wouldn't be home so I just thought I would let you know I'm heading over. See ya some other time._

"He's fucking annoying sometimes." I mutter to myself; pressing the symbol to call Starrk.

"Hello?" Speaks Starrk, after the phone rang three times.

"Starrk. Sorry I'm not going to be there." I grin to myself.

"Oh that's okay. How is everything on your end?"

"Things are great actually. But you don't need the details." Laughing a bit at my own comment.

Laughing as well Starrk says, "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to tell you that you can forget coming over today, I will send you the items that you want later on in the week, so you don't have to worry about making a journey to mine."

"Thanks, Grimmjow. You saved me a lot of trouble, actually, because my sister wants me to go to her stupid school performance. I told her no because I was going to yours but now I can go, which she will be happy about."

"It's no problem, man. See ya later."

"Who is that?" Comes a quiet voice from behind me. Turning around, I spot Ulquiorra standing there, with a sheet wrapped around him; his hair a little messy from sleeping. He looked really, really sexy.

"Uh." Is all I can say. Me standing their with the phone pressed against my ear and Starrk yelling at me down the phone. Walking over to me, a dark expression on his face, Ulquiorra grabs my phone. "Who is this?" He asks Starrk. Not being able to hear what Starrk is saying I look down trying to avoid contact with Ulquiorra's eyes when he finds out who he is.

"I don't care what your excuses are. Leave Grimmjow alone and if I find you talking to him again, I will come a beat your ass until I have you begging me to stop." Ulquiorra yells; ending the call with Starrk and grabbing me by the wrist; dragging me back to the bedroom. I look at the back of his head, in surprise. Me not expecting this reaction from him. Once inside Ulquiorra's bedroom, he lets go of my wrist and turns abruptly towards me; letting the sheet fall into a pile around his feet.

 _Breath-taking._

"Do you want this, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asks; his expression stoic.

"Yes." I claim, my eyes burning at the sight before me.

"Then only look at me. Never look at another man like you look at me." His eyes light up at the thought. His demand drawing out newfound desperation from deep within him, displayed on his unforgiving features.

"I promise." I whisper, seductively. Taking his lips with my own, my hunger for him feeding a dark temptation, brought out by this amazing man.

 _I'll do anything for him._

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final one. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Until the end

**This is the final chapter. Prepare for a big surprise. I don't own any of the characters of companies mentioned in this story. I do however own the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Waking up after a whole day of sex with Grimmjow, I roll onto my side; preparing to get up, the pain in my hips making it more difficult than it should have been. Checking the time on my phone, I sigh with relief in the realisation that I have more time to relax before heading out. At the beginning of the week my manager planned a meeting with me to try and figure out which production I am going to take part in.

Wobbling slightly, I manage to stand up and limp, painfully, to the bathroom. Turing on the shower, I wait for the water to heat up before stepping in. Underneath the spray of water, my mind begins to relax and go over what I'm going to do with Grimmjow.

Maybe I shouldn't have accepted him so easily? What if I hadn't? Where would we be right now? Would he have hurt me, like last time? Would he have kidnapped me, again?

The questions kept on popping up in my mind, as I grab some shower gel and rub the cold soap all over my body.

Finishing my wash, I step out and grab a clean towel from the radiator; rubbing it up and down my, still sore, body before drying off my hair. Wrapping it around my body, I strut back out into my bedroom and head towards my walk in wardrobe. Picking out my most expensive suit. A white shirt with a black jacket and trousers; a pale pink tie to go with it and some black leather work shoes, from Burberry.

 _God they are expensive._

Getting changed into the suit, grabbing some underwear and socks along the way, I head towards my office; to grab my files and my briefcase before writing Grimmjow a note, explaining my whereabouts, and leaving it on the coffee table.

Once outside my apartment complex, I hail for a taxi and tell him the area to drive me to. Taking the opportunity, I grab my phone and quickly call my manager to let him know that I will be early and that I am on my way right now.

It takes only ten minutes to reach the sixty story building; packed full of early office workers, cleaners, board workers, their assistants and many directors, producers and, of course, managers of the whole thing. Stepping into the over sized reception area; glass windows making up the walls and shiny black marble covering the entire ground floor. A glass desk, with black metal behind the glass and white metal making up the desk, planted firmly in the middle of the far wall, opposite the entrance; the entrance being two automatic sliding, glass doors. I walk towards the man behind the desk, who looks like a security guard, and show him my ID. Confirming which room I am meeting my manager in, I step into the lift and press the button to floor forty. Reaching the floor, I head along the narrow, grey hallway until I reach meeting room number 408. Knocking on the door, I step inside the large room with a white board at one end and a large glass table in the centre of it, with spinning chairs surrounding it. In the room, I am greeted by the familiar faces of my manager, Byakuya and Renji. Seeing me enter the room, Byakuya and Renji exchange a worried glance at each other, but then turn back to me with polite smiles on their faces.

"Ulquiorra!" Screams my manager, Shuhei Hisagi. Walking over to shake my hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired." I reply; shaking his hand in return.

 _And sore._

I think, but I don't let the words come out of my mouth. That would be embarrassing.

"Take a seat, Ulquiorra. We have a lot to discuss." Taking a seat as instructed, Shuhei walks back to where his files are spilled out, over the table, and takes a seat of his own; Byakuya and Renji sitting to his right so that they can see the files as well.

"Okay." Shuhei begins. "We have a few options, film wise, and we have a few options, TV show wise. The plan here is that we get you doing one or two films and one TV show. We have some options planned out that will allow you to do just that, without the production of each video getting in the way of another. Option number one is to get you doing a film called 'Never again' and a film called 'Emotionless'."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I jest, causing everyone to laugh.

"No, but the director of the film requested you specifically. His statement was quite drastic actually. He said that if you didn't play the main roll, then he would cancel the film completely."

"That is a bit drastic." I mumble; lost in my own thoughts of what I am going to do.

"The thing is that both of the films are to do with gay relationships, and both directors and producers said that you would be perfect."

"Why gay relationships?" I raise my eyebrows at my mischievous manager.

"Well. The 'Bleach Yaoi Addition' was a huge success. There have been many directors having ideas about gay relationships. And all want you as the main role."

Sighing I reply, "Okay. Continue."

"Right. So the TV, thank God, isn't about relationships, but it is about a group of advanced soldiers going to war against people who are trying to tear the world apart. Blah, blah, blah. They want you to play one of the soldiers. The series is base on that new book series that came out about three months ago. It was so successful that they decided to make a TV series base on it. It's called Death Corps."

"Sure." I say; loving the sound of being in another fight based series.

"You'll do them?" Beams Shuhei; his excitement getting the better of him.

"Yes. I don't mind doing yaoi stuff, I just wanted to know why they wanted me to do it." I inform, standing up and getting ready to take my leave.

"Fantastic! I'll sign those contracts now and have Byakuya take them to the producers. Thanks Ulquiorra." Shuhei states; standing to, once again, shake my hand.

 _This will be interesting to tell Grimmjow._

* * *

Returning home, I kick off my shoes and chuck my belongings onto the sofa; placing my keys in a bowl I keep on the kitchen work surface. Loosening my tie, I head to the kitchen and prepare my coffee machine. It being my everyday morning ritual. Checking the time and seeing it is around 8:40am, I wonder why I bothered getting up so early.

 _Oh well._

After the machine finishes pouring my mocha latte, I lean against the counter and take a sip of the frothy drink. Relaxing at the taste of it. Shortly after, I hear my bedroom door open and watch a yawning Grimmjow slump out of the room in his underwear.

"Did you just wake up?" I enquire; laughing a bit at his dishevelled form.

Nodding he says, "Well, you didn't really let me get any sleep, did you?"

"Don't blame me. You were just as bad yourself." I smirk; taking another sip of my delicious drink.

"It wasn't nice waking up to an empty bed. Where did you go?" Grimmjow nods at my suit whilst preparing himself a cappuccino.

"I had a meeting with my manager. I was due to leave around now but I couldn't be asked to wait around. We discussed which films I'm going to be in."

"Oh yeah." Grins Grimmjow, taking a sip from his own drink. "What are they?"

"One of them is a TV series called Death Corps. The two films are called 'Emotionless' and 'Never again'."

"What are the films about?"

Why did he have to ask that? "They are about gay relationships. My manager said that the yaoi series we did were really successful and that a lot of producers and directors wanted me for the main role. One of them even said that if I didn't accept the role then he would disband the movie."

Grabbing my loose tie, Grimmjow pulls me towards him so that our lips are almost touching. "You make sure that no one actually has sex with you." He growls; becoming protective all too suddenly.

"It's only a film, Grimm." I retaliate, trying to get him to calm down. "Don't worry about it."

Slamming his lips onto mine, Grimmjow ravenously takes my mouth with his own, as if he can't get enough of me.

 _He probably can't._

Pulling away, we both pant like mad. "I will always worry about you." Grimmjow claims; his soft, deep voice almost making me melt.

"That's your problem." I laugh, prompting him to smack my ass before wrapping his arms around my waist and cupping my ass in his hands.

"I can't help it. You make me go crazy." He bites my neck and starts to suck on the tender flesh; drawing quiet moans from me.

 _Oh boy._

Lifting me up, Grimmjow places me up on the kitchen counter; sucking on my neck the entire time. He pulls off my tie, takes off my jacket and shirt, before chucking them to the side, like trash. He moves his mouth to over my nipple, kissing my body on the way there; sucking the sensitive flesh ruthlessly. He then begins work on undoing my trousers, lifting me up as to slide them off my body. Taking my underwear along with it. Having no patience, I tug at his own underwear, only to reveal Grimmjow's large throbbing erection. Wasting no time, Grimmjow spits on his hand and rubs the saliva all over his cock. Deeming himself ready, his grabs my right leg and puts it over his shoulder; causing me to turn on my side and shift further off the counter so that Grimmjow can enter more easily. Taking no time, I feel his cock enter my body. Him filling me up almost instantly; the invasion being a welcome one. I cry out when Grimmjow starts his agonising thrusts, picking up the pace every few seconds. Our moans ringing out over the entire apartment. The sound of skin against skin as our sweat drenched bodies meet each other.

 _This is what I call heaven._

* * *

Later on, in the evening, Grimmjow decides to take me out for dinner.

"Why?" I question; worried about the sudden request.

"Because I want to do something nice for you. Am I not allowed to do something nice for the man I love?" He raises an eyebrow at my stubborn behaviour.

"Oh whatever. Sure, why not?" Finally giving in to his nagging. He has been nagging me for half an hour.

"Yay. I'll go grab my wallet, quickly, so I'll meet you outside." He says, excitedly. Running off into my bedroom to search for everything that he needs. Shaking my head, I grab my own wallet, my phone and my keys then head outside to wait for Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra." Someone says, from behind me. Turning around, I spot Findorr running up to me. "What you doing?"

"Hi. I'm waiting for Grimmjow." I reply with a curt smile.

"Grimmjow?" Findorr asks, puzzled. For the last time I spoke about Grimm, I said how much I hated him.

"What are you doing here?" Growls Grimmjow; who now has his arm around my waist in a possessive manner.

"I just came to say hi to Ulquiorra, maybe have a drink with him, but it seems he is already busy." Findorr motions towards Grimmjow.

"Yes he is." Grimmjow's tone causing me to smack him on the arm and scowl at him.

"Bye, Ulquiorra. See you later." Findorr turns and walks back in the direction he came from.

"No you fucking won't." Grimmjow says under his breath.

"Oh leave him alone. He's just trying to be nice." I snap at him; pulling myself out of his grip, before heading towards Grimmjow's parked car. Laughing at my retreating form, Grimmjow heads round to the drivers side and gets into his car.

After fifteen minutes on the road, driving through the London traffic, we make it to the restaurant. Grimmjow drives around to the entrance of the restaurant and gets out of the car. Following suit, I step out of the car just in time for the doorman to take the care and park it. A waiter is standing at the door waiting for us so that he can usher us to our seats.

"Mr Jaegerjaquez, Mr Cifer, this way please." The tall man in a tuxedo says; grabbing a couple of menus from beside his computer before leading us to our table. On the way to the table, many people stop their meal for a chance to look at us; making their evening more interesting by having two well know actors appear at a restaurant. Arriving at the table, we take our seats and the waiter hands us our menus. Leaving us to decide our drinks, Grimmjow's gaze follows the waiter until he can no longer be seen.

"What's the matter?" I ask, puzzled by his sudden attitude.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He scowls; dragging his gaze back to the menu. Shaking my head, giggling at his idiocy, I skim the menu and pick out what I want. A glass of margarita and ham and mushroom pasta in a cream sauce.

The waiter returns a few minutes later to take our order. Me ordering what I want and Grimmjow ordering a gin and tonic and, his favourite, a stack of barbeque ribs and a large share portion of sweet potato fires. Taking our menus, the waiter leaves to grab our drinks and hand our order over to the chef.

"So." I start; trying to break the silence between us.

"What made you want to be a part of those films?" Grimmjow's curiosity taking the better of him.

"I'm not sure. I thought it would be fun." The waiter returns with our drinks and places them down in front of us.

"Thank you." I smile. But it is quickly replaced with frown when I see the waiter "accidentally" drop a piece of paper on the table in front of me. Picking it up, I open it and see some small writing on the inside.

'I think you are very cute. Here is my number.'

"What the fuck?" I mutter, furrowing my brow at the bold message. Suddenly, the paper is snatched out of my hand, by Grimmjow. Reading the note, Grimmjow's jaw is clenched as he screws up the paper and chucks it back on the table.

"Grimmjow?" I ask, wearily.

"What?" He snaps aggressively.

"Forget I said anything." I sigh; taking a huge gulp of my drink. The alcohol burning on the way down.

About twenty minutes later, the waiter returns with our food, and thank god, Grimmjow didn't say anything to him; he just gave the waiter a look that would kill, which sent the poor man running.

Food was delicious, it was just the thing I needed to end the day. A perfect bowl of pasta in my favourite kind of sauce, with a margarita as its accompaniment.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow speaks up; pulling me out of my bliss.

"Yes?"

"There was a reason I brought you here, today."

"What do you mean?" His words scaring me. Before speaking again, Grimmjow gets up from his chair and walks around to my side. He abruptly kneels down and pulls a small box out of his back pocket.

 _Oh God, no._

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow starts; his actions drawing gasps from people around us as they sit and watch in anticipation. "We have been through a lot. Too much, even. You have been amazing to me, even though I hurt you, took your heart and ripped it apart."

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" My panic evident in my voice.

Ignoring my question, Grimmjow continues. "Ulquiorra... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one has ever made me as happy as you have. You complete me. So, Ulquiorra, will you do me the absolute honour, of marrying me?" Grimmjow opens the box to reveal a vintage Celtic style band; ancient patterns engraved in silver. My breath catches in my throat as I contemplate what to do. Grimmjow's piercing gaze searching for the answer he wants.

Panicking now, I stand up and look at everyone in the room. "I can't... I'm sorry, I can't." Before turning and sprinting for the exit.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yells after me, his footsteps loud over the growing chatter of the witnesses to what just occurred. "Ulquiorra, wait." Running out of the restaurant I continue to run, oblivious to the people around me, to Grimmjow's footsteps drawing closer to mine, to the cars rushing around the centre of London.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow screams, his voice sounding in pain. I turn to look at him but when I do, nothing is wrong with him. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see the flickering of headlights; the glow drawing nearer and nearer. Turning to face the light, I see a car speeding towards me. The vehicle hits me with a force so unbelievable. Pain shoots through me as the car sends me flying into the air. I land on my left shoulder, and my head smacks against the concrete as I roll across the road. My vision quickly turns cloudy as my consciousness starts to slip away. My body feels as if I have been stabbed a thousand times. I try to move, but it is too painful to do so.

"Ulquiorra." I hear Grimmjow, faintly, from next to me. "Oh my God. Somebody help!" He screams. I open my mouth to speak, but my voice fails me and my vision goes black. My mind drifting into nothing as the world around me goes quiet.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" I scream; sitting up in my bed as awake from the horror I just dreamt about. Grimmjow stirs from beside me then wakes up when he senses I'm panicking.

"What happened? Ulquiorra?" He runs his eyes across my naked body, then sighs when he sees that I'm okay. Drawing me into a hug, he strokes my head and comforts me until I calm down. "What happened? Bad dream?"

Nodding, I stick my face in his chest. "It was horrible." I explain everything that happened. About us finishing the series we are currently filming, about him going away, him cheating on me, the tattoo, me sleeping with the Grantz brothers, us getting back together, him asking me to marry him and then the part where I get hit by a car.

"It was only a dream, Ulquiorra. I am here for you and I always will be. And where did you get the idea that I would sleep with Starrk? Me and him haven't been friends for years." He giggles. Feeling the vibrations of his voice through my head. "I love you." He finishes, pushing me down onto the bed.

"I love you too." I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing his lips onto mine.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I you did then there will be a sequel about Findorr and Ulquiorra's relationship.**


End file.
